


花园里的多丽丝

by Wings1827



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 黑道八苏×画家毛毛【注】：毛毛双性人设定，八苏则为黑道大佬，本文毫无无下限，人物极端OOC，剧情毫无逻辑可言崩坏出宇宙，长期开黑车垃圾车，通篇只有一个爽字！请一定要慎入！慎入！慎入！被雷到被恶心到被作者的毫无廉耻吓到，均不负任何责任！！！如果非要看，那看了别挂我，挂我我就骂你【喂





	1. Chapter 1

01

Mendez被绑住蒙着头扔到车上的时候，甚至没来得及放下手里的画笔。随着汽车飞窜而出的尖锐声响，让他不由得暗暗后悔，为什么自己会一时心软，就给那个满嘴跑火车的家伙做了担保人。如今那个混蛋早就不知道跑去了哪个角落，而自己却要替他承担这大笔的债务。

希望对方会是个通情达理的家伙，能多给半个月的期限。只要他把现在的这幅画画完，就能够还上第一笔欠款。Mendez躺在在颠簸的车厢中，有点苦中作乐的想。

绑架他的汽车绕来绕去，不知道开了多久。就在Mendez都开始有些昏昏欲睡的时候，终于听到了刹车的声响。可这下他又禁不住开始紧张，被从车厢拎出来的时候，甚至不小心被自己绊了一跤。Mendez听到沉重的木门被打开的声音，下一秒他就被几个大汉直接架了起来，飞快的穿过某处登上了一个足够长的楼梯。不等有些蒙头蒙脑的Mendez挣扎，他就已经被扔到了某种柔软的物体上。

然后他的头罩，以及手腕上的束缚带便被利落的解了下来。而那几个带他进来的彪形大汉，则一刻不停的离开了这间屋子，只留下他自己握着一根颜料还未干透的画笔，有点迷茫的坐在沙发上。但Mendez实在是太过紧张，不然他便能注意到这间屋子奇怪的地方。这里根本不是什么会客室，而是一间极具奢华的卧室，壁炉上方挂着的油画甚至是出自他的手笔。

就在Mendez举着画笔，在沙发上缩成一团的时候。房间的门被用力的推开，两个人同时走了进来。他立刻兔子般从沙发上弹了起来，但在看清来人后，却惊讶的发现这两人竟然是自己的熟识。

“怎么了？我亲爱的Tony？”走在前面的Napoleon·Solo很自然的坐在了他身旁的沙发上，顺便把Mendez也拉回了原处，“才三天的时间就让你忘了我？我怎样也该比那个满脸凶相的家伙令人记忆深刻。”

“不，我——”

“你只是嫉妒我那天和Tony聊得十分愉快，哥哥。”August·Walker打断他坐到了另一边，甚至伸手搭到了Mendez身后的靠背上，“是不是？亲爱的小熊？”

这个场面让Mendez放松了紧绷的神经。Napoleon·Solo和August·Walker兄弟，是他这几个以来的大客户，他地下出租屋里有好几幅都是他们预订的。直到Solo的大腿贴到了他身上，Mendez才惊觉他们之间已经没有了丝毫的空隙。他握着画笔有点不知所措，只能努力的把自己缩得更小，可这还是无法避免与男人们会有肢体接触。一直沉迷创作，少有人际接触的画家此时如坐针毡，他不安的扭动着，连脸颊都浮现出了一层粉红。

“我不明白。”Mendez终于找回了自己的声音，他奇怪又满头雾水的看看这个，又看看那个，“这、这到底是怎么回事？”

“你的那些人没有同我们的小熊好好解释？”Solo挑眉看向一边的Walker，满脸都是指责的神态，同时不忘把Mendez举了半天那根画笔收走。

“我想他们大概只说了还债的那一部分。”Walker对兄长的目光视若无睹，直接伸手摸上了Mendez的大腿，“这可不是我兄弟们的错，毕竟某人不喜欢透露自己的真实身份。”

“粗暴可不会让你得到多少好处，August。”Solo皱起了眉头，“我说过多少遍——”

“呃，那个、那个很抱歉打断你们。”本来呆若木鸡的Mendez突然打断了Solo，他终于知道整件事里，这两人扮演的是什么角色，“我丝毫没有想打探底细的意思，我只是希望能再多给我一些时间，只要我能够完成这幅画，就可以先还上一部分钱。”

“那么利息呢？要知道高利贷和你的银行贷款可不一样。”Walker露出了一个带有轻蔑的嘲笑，“而且即使你卖掉所有的画，大概也只够勉强还上本金。”

“当然也有可以让你短时间还上欠款的方法。”Solo仍旧笑得优雅得体，“卖掉你身上的器官，或者——”

他故意只说一半的话，饶有兴趣的看着面前的画家变得脸色惨白。

“或者乖乖听我们的话，你体内的那些小东西就不会离你而去。”Walker暧昧的摸上他的脖子，得到了男人下意识的躲避，这让他不满意的皱起了眉头，“还是说你更喜欢第一种？”

“不……”Mendez咬着齿关，却根本按不下体内翻涌的恐惧和寒意，“请，请别这样，再给我一些时间，我会把钱——”

“筹备好？”Solo笑着摇摇头，“你没有亲人，而你的经销商又把债务扔到了你的头上，你熟识的朋友都只比你更穷。你没有财产可以抵押，甚至连那件地下室的租金都掏着困难。”

他一面说着，一面慢慢地逼近Mendez，让男人的表情变得越来越绝望。

“留下来，Tony。”Walker已经贴到了他的耳畔，暧昧的用嘴唇摩挲着他的耳朵，“留下来，你会得到你全部想要的。”

“你会被疼爱，也再也不用为房租和生活发愁。”Solo也贴到了他的身上，声音暧昧而低沉。

“不，求你们，别……放开我！！”

不等Mendez说完他就被Walker腾空抱起，接着下一秒就被扔进了一张过于大的床里。Mendez试着挣扎起身，但过于柔软的床垫束缚了他的动作。他只来得及爬到床头，就被抓住脚腕，粗鲁的拉回了原地。

Solo一只手用力的捏着他的下巴，另一只则死死地按住他略显清瘦的手腕，让Mendez根本无法挣脱。不等Mendez再有任何动作，就被对方俘获了嘴唇。Solo仔细的舔过其中每一处，然后勾住他的舌头贪婪地吸吮。而Walker则迅速的解开剥下了他的衣服裤子，径直的含住他一侧因寒冷而挺立的乳首，发狠般的去啃咬吸吮。当Mendez因为疼痛而闷哼挣扎时，又转而用舌尖温柔的搔弄，逼出男人模糊的呻吟。而在Walker的手滑进Mendez的内裤时，他玩弄男人胸乳的动作猛然停住。

“哇哦。”Walker少见的露出了惊叹的神色，“你真是个奇妙的人，Tony。你总能给我惊喜。”

“不！！求你！！别看！别看！！”惊慌的Mendez用尽力气挣脱了Solo的桎梏，却根本来不及阻拦August打开他双腿的手，“不——”

男人的悲鸣如同受伤的野兽。这过度的反应，也引起了Solo的好奇。他跟着Walker的动作往男人下体处望去，只见阴茎下方本该是会阴的地方，竟然是两瓣柔软的阴唇。这处很明面从未被造访过的花蕊，正在男人们的目光下湿漉漉的收缩着。Mendez绝望的捂住了自己的脸，他浑身哆嗦着试图将自己藏起来。但是Solo强行把他的脸从手掌下挖了出来。

“不，别这样Tony。你很美，你是我见过的最漂亮的人了。”Solo捧着他满是泪水的脸不断地亲吻，老道的花花公子一眼就看出来男人的忧虑，“我很高兴，我对此十分高兴。”

Mendez似乎想说什么，但却被一声抽气和突然高亢的呻吟所代替。因为Walker已经把脸埋进了他的下体，男人用粗糙的舌不断舔舐、吸吮那处柔嫩，甚至舔开那处缝隙，摩挲里面敏感脆弱的甬道。女性生殖器本就比男性的敏感许多，更何况从来没有使用过那里的Mendez。

他很快就在Walker的舔弄和猥亵中瘫软了身体，无措的发着抖甚至慌不择路的揪住了Solo的袖口。而Solo只是敷衍的吻了吻他是露露的眼睛，接着就吮上了Mendez脖颈处敏感的皮肤，双手不断地揉捏着他挺翘的胸乳，近乎蹂躏般玩弄着红肿凸起的乳头。

身体敏感处被同时逗弄，这对于几乎未尝过情欲的Mendez实在是太过刺激。他很快就在男人们的爱抚下带着哭腔高潮，温热的液体从阴道里涌出，被舔弄他的Walker一滴不落的吮走。他的阴茎也没有被冷落，Solo只是几下撸动就让Mendez又哆嗦着高潮了一次。

“他太紧了，需要慢慢来。”直起身的Walker这样评论道，Solo则了然的点点头，“明天可以考虑为我们的小熊准备一些好东西。”

“关于这方面，我倒是有熟识的人能够推荐。”Solo拉起Mendez瘫软的手放在自己的阴茎上，缓慢的上下移动，“不过你要选择温和一点的。”

“真可惜，我还以为今天能够尝到。”Walker有点不舍得吻了吻Mendez的大腿根，并在那里留下了一个牙印，“毕竟青涩的果子也是别有风味的。”

他抬起Mendez的一条腿，拉下裤链掏出自己的阴茎，暗示性的在男人的穴口暗示性的摩擦，引得Mendez一阵奋力挣扎。Solo一面安抚的亲吻男人，一面对Walker不满的瞪了一眼。年龄小一些的男人满不在乎的耸耸肩，接着就粗鲁的把手指塞进了Mendez的口中。

“好好舔它们，小熊。”

他恶劣的玩弄着那条软舌，让身下的男人只能发出呜呜的声响。当那些手指稍微濡湿之后，立刻就将它们塞进了那处已经异常湿润的穴口。

“唔啊啊！！”

突然的饱胀感和撕裂感让Mendez根本忍不住尖叫，他几乎是不管不顾的挣扎起来。Solo不得不用力将他按回去，再温柔耐心地安抚发抖的Mendez。而Walker却似乎对他的痛苦置若罔闻，他只是让那两根手指不断深入，直到顶上让对方惊喘的某处。

Mendez觉得自己仿佛在海中沉浮。他乳首被Walker粗暴的啃咬吸吮，双手被迫服侍着男人们的阴茎，而下体则更是被恣意的玩弄。粗糙的手指不断地在他脆弱的甬道里抠挖，饱胀和酸痛感让他不断地挣扎，再一一的被吞下他呻吟的Solo化解。他只能在男人的唇舌和手指下，无措的扭动、颤抖，接着不知是谁捉住了他又一次挺立的阴茎，技巧的撸动柱身碾磨马眼和囊袋，让他在模糊的叫喊中再度高潮。

疲惫毫无预兆的袭来，Mendez只来得及发出一声沉吟，意识就滑入了黑色的深渊。

“真是个雏儿。”Walker挑挑眉抽回手指，他又在狠狠地在昏迷的Mendez的脖颈和肩窝上吻了几下，“只是被吸奶头玩阴茎就高潮到昏厥。”

Solo勾了下嘴角不置可否，他吻去Mendez眼角的泪水，然后翻身压到男人身上，在他的大腿根处快速的抽动，接着用手指撑开红肿的阴唇，抵在那里将精液全部射到了里面。迟了一步的Walker不怎么高兴的皱眉，但他也与Solo一样，抵在有些红肿的阴唇上，把自己的精液全部射进Mendez的体内。

他们抱着陷入昏睡的Mendez又躺了一会儿，并且在他身上留下了更多的青紫痕迹。Solo率先坐了起来，把那些已经被液体浸透的衣服从Mendez身上褪下，Walker甩开身上的外套，俯身把满脸泪痕的男人抱起走向浴室。

“初夜辛苦了，我的小熊。”Solo凑过去吻了吻男人紧闭的眼睑，却没有跟上自己的兄弟。

“你不来？”Walker挑眉饶有兴趣的看向自己的兄长，“什么时候对我这么放心了？Napoleon？”

“我只是还有事情需要处理。”Solo草草的整理好自己的衣服，“还有，别玩得太过August。他和那些玩具不一样。”

“这点用不着你来提醒。”

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02

他已经不记得自己上次睡得这么好是什么时候。位于地下室的小屋总是异常的寒冷潮湿，并且会有各种管道无休止的噪音传来，更别提在冬天嗡嗡作响的锅炉声。而此刻他身下的床铺干燥温暖，空气里也没有恼人的尘土和湿气，以及被他不小心弄撒的颜料气息。久违的舒适感让Mendez忍不住满足的哼了一声，他动动身体想换一个姿势再睡一会儿，但下一秒却因身体上诡异的酸痛而猛然惊醒。

Mende的大脑仍旧有些混沌，他困惑的打量着这间自己并不熟悉的屋子，意识搞不清到底发生了什么。他试着起身，却被腰间有力的手臂一下子搂了回去。

“你要去哪儿？Tony？”

身后男人的声音里带着刚刚醒来的沙哑，但这也足够让Mendez分辨出那人是August·Walker。昨夜的记忆瞬间涌入脑海，让他的身体变得寒冷、僵硬。Mendez咬紧齿关，却仍旧无法掩饰自己身上的颤抖。而Walker随后落在他脖颈上的亲吻，终于迫使他挣开了对方。

“可、可以了吗Walker先生。”Mendez强忍着身上的酸痛翻下床，让自己远离已经眯起眼睛的Walker，“如果没有其他的事情，我现在该走了。”

“喔，你该走了。”Walker慢悠悠的重复了一遍Mendez的话，“可以啊，走吧，门就在那边。”

但是Mendez没有动，他咬紧了下唇，羞耻和难堪让他的脸色变得惨白，而Walker只是懒散的直起身体，饶有趣味的看着他。

“怎么不走了？Mendez先生？”他用轻蔑的，带着嘲笑的语气开口，“我可没有拦你。”

“请……请把我的衣服给我，Walker先生。”Mendez别过头试图躲开对方调侃的目光，他死死地捏着自己的手臂，几乎要把那处皮肤抓出血来。

“哦，很抱歉Mendez先生。”Walker悄无声息的移动到床边，但Mendez侧对着他根本不知道自己已经进入了被狩猎的范围，“我这里只有为我的小熊Tony准备的衣服。也许您可以选择就这样出去，这也算是一种行为艺术吧，我猜？”

“你到底想要我怎——”

终于爆发出怒火的Mendez，却再一次被打断，就在他转向Walker的瞬间，男人突然暴起精准的抓住了他的手臂。然后一个猛力，就将Mendez再次扔回了床上。

“想要你怎么样？这是多么愚蠢的问题，Tony。”Walker揪住他散乱的头发把人按进床里，毫不收敛的力道让Mendez闷哼，“我以为昨晚你已经听清楚了要求。”

他强硬的打开Mendez的双腿，晨勃的阴茎挤开红肿的阴唇，抵在那个小小的阴道口上，然后俯身凑到Mendez的耳边，一字一句的开口：

“我、要、你、乖、乖、的。”

“不，Walker不别——”

被那根粗大阴茎捅开的瞬间，Mendez的意识空白了好几秒。他听不到也看不到，只能感到巨大的，让他难以遏制颤抖的痛楚。疼痛让他发不出完整的音节，只能发出断断续续的痛苦尖叫。然后下一秒，他的喉咙就被人死死地扼住，声音和唾液被硬生生的卡住，窒息感让他眼前发黑。Mendez恍惚的伸出手，不知自己在像谁求助。接着插进他体内的那根刑具，又猛地往里捅进了不少。

Mendez抽搐了两下，接着便昏了过去。

 

Solo见到Walker的第一个动作，就是狠狠地在他脸上揍了一拳。那力道实在是太大，甚至让同样壮硕的Walker跌坐到地上。他啐出一口血沫，毫不避让的与兄长对视。

“你竟然为了那个婊子打我。”他带着恶意开口，“看来你和那个老色鬼没有任何区别，Napoleon。”

“如果我再听到有谁这么说Tony，我会先割下他的舌头然后把你揍得满地找牙。”Solo甩了甩手，眼神冷酷的扫了一圈Walker和他身后的佣人们，“他跟别人不一样，这句话我不想再重复一次。”

“别告诉我你爱上他了。”Walker面无表情的看着他的兄长，但Solo的沉默让他难以置信的瞪圆了眼睛，“我的上帝，游走花丛的Napoleon·Solo竟然看上了一个穷酸画家？”

“这不是什么值得惊讶的事情，August。”Solo捏了捏眉心，对于Walker的大惊小怪有些头疼，“我以为你早就看出来了。”

“这消息一旦透露出去，大概会成为一颗巨型炸弹，Napoleon。”Walker毫不犹豫的打趣兄长，因为自己脑海中的景象而忍俊不禁，“你会让那些巴着你裤腿不放的家伙们心碎的。”

“这里已经不需要你了，滚出去给我干活。”Solo走向Mendez房间的大门，“还有August，你总有一天会为自己今天的行为后悔，并且付出代价。”

但Walker只是神色阴郁的看着兄长的背影，然后大步的转身离去。

对于自己弟弟愤而离去的脚步声，Solo只是轻轻摇了摇头，对方从来不会听取他的劝告，每一次都是非要到头破血流才会罢休。他走进屋内，Mendez正一脸苍白的睡着。他挥退了守在一边的佣人，脱下西装外衣，亲自为男人擦拭额头和脖颈上的汗水。

尽管Solo的动作已经十分轻柔，但还是惊醒了睡得并不安稳的Mendez。男人看到他的第一个反应，就是立刻往旁边躲去，但下体难言处的伤口阻碍了他的动作，让他只能蜷缩在原处，因为疼痛和恐惧而不停地颤抖。

“躺平Tony，你这样不利于伤口的恢复。”Solo把消炎药递过去，却遭到了对方激烈的抗拒，“这只是消炎药，你在发烧Tony。”

但Mendez只是惊慌无措的盯着他，好半天才从颤抖的嘴唇间挤出几个单词：“让我走。”

“等你的伤口好了，我会的。”Solo柔声安抚道，“但是你现在行动不便，而且我也不认为那个阴暗的地下室有利于你的恢复。”

Mendez眼里的光暗了下去。他蠕动着嘴唇，不知道在小声的嗫嚅些什么。Solo又不敢贸然靠近他，担心男人的挣扎会撕裂下面的伤口。他艰难的辨别了一会儿男人的口型，才意识到对方说的是“为什么”。

“我很抱歉事情发展到这样的境地，Tony。”Solo叹口气，露出一副疲惫的样子，“我原本打算的是请你来做客，却没想到August的人先我一步把你当担保人抓了起来。”

Solo面不改色的把一切问题都推到了不在场的弟弟身上，毫无愧疚的拿出他那套说谎的技巧来。不过，这也算不上什么谎言，他只不过是隐瞒了某些信息罢了。Solo心安理得的想道。

“等我接到消息时，他们已经要把你带到了城外。我只能让他们先把你带来这里。”Solo慢慢的移到床边，这一次Mendez没有再躲开，“我很抱歉Tony，我应该再绅士一些的。”

“那之后呢？”Mendez偏头躲开了Solo的手，“也是迫于形势？”

“那毕竟是生意，Tony。我们需要按规矩来。”Solo脸上的无耻笑容让Mendez很想打他，“别想否认，你明明也在渴求着我。”

这句话让Mendez的耳朵瞬间通红，他转过头不再去看对方，却又被Solo强行转了回来。男人爱怜的吻落在他的眼睑上，就像他每晚在咖啡厅门口同自己告别一样。在昨天之前，他确实认真考虑过与Solo或者Walker交往的可能，但现在……

“Walker是个混蛋。”仿佛看穿了Mendez的想法一般，Solo赞同的点点头，“他骨子里的破坏欲和暴力，让他不知道该如何温柔的对待一个人。”

“你是在希望我能够原谅他吗？”Mendez脸上的血色褪下去了一些，他又有想要同对方拉开距离的意图。

“当然不。”Solo回答的太快，以至于让Mendez都愣了一下，“他需要为自己的行为付出代价，我只不过是在陈述他这个人的本质。”

Solo微笑着又吻了吻Mendez。在这一点上他确实希望Mendez永远不会原谅Walker，毕竟他再怎么包容对方，也没有大度到主动与第二人分享自己的情人，更何况他们之间只有那一点脆弱的好感。他唯一担心的就只有Walker今天的行为，会影响到Tony对待自己的态度。

“如果你希望，我可以让他永远都不会出现在你眼前。”Solo捋着Mendez额前的头发，男人终于不会再躲避他的动作。

“你要杀了他？”

“不，我的意思是我会把他派到别的地方。”Mendez的反应让Solo笑出声来，“杀人这种事不到万一我是不会去做的。”

Mendez的脸瞬间涨得通红，他咕哝了几句Solo听不清的话，但是Solo对此也不甚在意，因为对方的表现已经说明，他们之间不会因为这件事而发生什么改变，他很有自信Mendez会心甘情愿的留在自己身边。至于Walker？他管他去死。

Solo俯身亲吻男人，满意的接受对方略显笨拙的回吻。

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

03

Solo倒是真的履行了自己一半的承诺，Mendez整整半个月没有再见到Walker。而关于让他回去的另一半，则每次都被男人用亲吻，或者是某些理由搪塞过去。在Mendez能够下床行动的第二天，Solo就献宝般把他领进了花园玻璃温室旁边的屋子。那是一间宽敞又明亮的画室，各种用具应有尽有，全部都整齐的被排列在画架的周围。Mendez留在地下室里的作品，也都被裱起来挂在了画室的墙上。Solo在他惊异的目光里，微笑着揭开盖在画架上的油毡——下面是他那副未完成的画，Solo甚至让手下把他的调色盘都原封不动的带了过来。

“您是想包养我吗？Solo先生？”在Solo捉住他手腕时，Mendez瑟缩了一下，但对方没有丝毫的恼怒，反而轻轻地摩挲了下他手腕内侧敏感的皮肤，表示安慰。

“我只是在追求你，Tony。”Solo微微用力把Mendez拉进怀中，抵着男人的额头直视进他的眼睛。

“Solo——”

“’Solo先生’这个称呼可真的是太过冷漠。”他伸出根手指截断了Mendez的话，粗糙的指腹摩挲着Mendez的嘴唇，“叫我Napoleon，Tony。”

他没再给对方回应的机会，直接捏着Mendez的下巴吻了上去。唇舌霸道的撬开Mendez紧闭的齿关，卷住他的舌头贪婪地吸吮。Mendez还未来得及挣动几下，就因为轻微的缺氧而瘫软进Solo的怀中。那些手下和仆佣都早已识趣的退了出去，整个房间里只剩下他们两人。Solo忽然放开Mendez，接着弯腰将他拦腰抱起，下一秒他就被扔进了身后宽大柔软的沙发中。

“你……你早就算好了……”Mendez有些无奈的被Solo压倒在身下，他喘息着握住Solo拉扯他衣服的手腕。

“别告诉我不喜欢。”Solo反手握住他，细密的亲吻上面青色的血管，“而且认真作画的你真的太过诱人，每次都能让我兴致盎然。”

他单手将Mendez的双腕按在头顶，用舌尖轻轻点触着脖颈处裸露的皮肤，细微的麻痒迅速的爬便他的全身，让Mendez忍不住轻哼出声。

“你也很期待这个，Tony。”Solo用力的在那处用力吮了一下，让这声闷哼变成了惊喘，“别拒绝我。”

Mendez感觉自己就要被那双海蓝色的眼睛夺走了魂魄，不，他大概早就被这个男人夺走的魂魄。从街头那一次无意的回眸开始，他的生命早已被这个名为Napoleon·Solo的男人逐渐的侵染，直到前些天那一场乌龙般的闹剧……

想到这里Mendez的脸色忽然变得惨白，身体也从一开始的柔软顺从，变得紧绷而颤抖。Solo当然知道他回想起了什么，他一面在暗自痛骂自己鲁莽的混蛋兄弟，一面不得不再次安抚颤抖不已的Mendez。Solo格外耐心地，温柔的，亲吻他的额头和眼睑，松开对男人的束缚，将他搂进怀中轻声低语。

“没事了Tony，你现在是安全的。”Solo轻轻地啃咬着他的耳垂，“你现在只需要想着我，想着我就好。”

Mendez在他怀中沉默了一会儿，然后伸手勾住了Solo的脖子，闭上眼睛有些鲁莽的吻了上去。但是他的动作太过用力，又因为闭着眼找不准方向，直接就磕到了Solo的鼻梁上。听到Solo痛哼的Mendez，立刻就要讪讪的退开，却反而被对方捧住脸颊深深地吻住，并且再一次被男人压进了沙发中。

如果说他没有渴望过Solo，那绝对是彻头彻尾的谎言，或许从Solo坐到他面前要求画一张速写开始，他们的命运就已经纠缠到了一起。Mendez生涩的回应着男人的亲吻，一面有些心不在焉的想着。

“你不专心，Tony。”Solo终于放开了他的嘴唇，带着笑意啄吻他的脸颊，“我就这么让你提不起兴致？”

Mendez刚要心虚的否认，却发现自己的裤子已经被退下了大半，T恤也被卷到了胸口上面。而Solo仍旧整齐的穿着三件套，仅仅将自己的西装外衣脱下扔到了沙发背上。Solo微微用力挤进了他的双腿间，粗糙的布料直接抵在了敏感的阴唇上，小幅度的上下摩擦。Mendez立刻伸手去推他，双手却再一次被禁锢在了头顶。

“这不公……不公平！”Mendez吞下了一声呻吟，有些羞恼的去瞪身上的Solo。

“哪里不公平？”Solo坏心的反问，却又咬着他的唇不让他回答，“哦，你可真敏感Tony。看，你已经弄脏了我的裤子。”

“如果……如果你别嗯啊——”

Mendez后面的话直接变成了高挑的尖叫，因为Solo一口咬上了他裸露在外的乳尖。男人几乎是狠厉的去吸吮捏弄，那两个可怜兮兮的小东西。胸口处痛爽的感觉让Mendez不自觉的扭动，他开始无意识地用阴部去主动蹭Solo的大腿。

“别急，别急Tony。”

Solo松开了Mendez的乳头，发出响亮“啵”的一声，让那颗红肿的小东西湿漉漉的挺立在空气中。他顺着Tony的肌肉线条吻下去，在他紧致的小腹上留下几个青紫的吻痕。在吻到那根已经半勃的阴茎时，Solo笑着抬眼看了下已经满脸通红的Mendez，接着一口就含住用力的吸吮。

“So——Napoleon！！”

突然的快感让Mendez尖叫起来，他稍微用力去拉扯对方的头发，却因为落在阴茎上警告的一咬而立刻松手。Solo极富技巧的舔吮，让缺乏经验的Mendez根本无法承受，很快他就哭着射进了Solo的嘴里，同时阴道里也涌出了一小股热流。

在Mendez因高潮而失神时，忽然感到一根冰冷的物体插进了自己的阴道。他立刻不安的挣扎起来，却被Solo按住胯部，直到将那根两指宽的长条物体完全塞进他的体内。

“Shhhhhhh……”Solo安抚的亲吻Mendez眼角的泪水，“你太紧了，这个会帮助你放松。别怕，它会让你舒服的。”

Solo轻巧的将他翻了个身，拉开裤链将自己已经勃起的阴茎，挤进Mendez的双腿之间，然后猛地按下按摩棒的开关。快感猛烈的袭来，Mendez瞬间就软进身后Solo的怀抱中，老半天才听到自己高亢的呻吟。Solo一只手按着他的小腹，一只手不断玩弄着他一边的胸乳，快速的在他的双腿间抽动，每一次都准确的蹭过后穴，以及被假阴茎撑开的阴唇。

他用力地吮吻着Mendez脖颈后面的皮肤，留下大片宣誓主权的紫红色吻痕。而Mendez此刻只能软软的挂在他的手臂上，随着Solo用力的抽动来回摇晃，发出带着哭腔的呻吟。在高潮到来之前，Solo不顾Mendez的哭喊，直接将震动调到了最大，然后猛地拉出那根不断扭动的胶棒，把自己的龟头挤进暂时无法合拢的阴道口，将精液一滴不落的射进他体内。

阴道接连不断的高潮让Mendez有些虚脱，因此当Solo把那根假阴茎又堵回他体内时，只能发出几声类似撒娇般软绵绵的抗议。Solo轻笑着靠过来吻了吻他，用手指轻柔的抚摸着他汗湿的头发。性事后的疲惫和倦怠，让Mendez很快就觉得昏昏欲睡，这让他无意识地蹭了蹭Solo的手掌。

Mendez的这种反应很显然让Solo十分受用，他迅速整理好自己的外表，然后拿过一旁的羊毛毯裹好Mendez赤裸的身体。柔软舒适的毛毯让Mendez满意的哼了一声，甚至用脸颊无意识地蹭了蹭，这幅可爱样子的让Solo忍不住吻了又吻，但门口已经传来了代表催促的，轻轻地敲门声。他还有Walker一个捅出的篓子要去补救，而那群老家伙很明显已经是等得不耐烦，开始派人前来催他。

“好梦Tony，等我回来。”

而回应他的，只有Mendez含糊的咕哝。

 

Walker发誓他只是想找一个清净一点的房间。因为任务的差错，以及连带的损失让他心烦意乱，更别提替他善后的Solo那责备的眼神。而这次他又确实有着无法推脱的责任，满腹闷气的Walker，只有借助酒精来发泄。

有了些醉意的Walker在空荡的别墅里晃悠，他随意地推开一扇门。眼前满屋的画具让他愣了一秒，接着便冷笑起来。看来他多情的兄长，真的在那个穷画家身上放了不少心思。Walker有点跌跌撞撞的走进去，想好好观摩一番Solo准备的这个“金屋”。却在踏进屋内的瞬间，看到了蜷缩在沙发上熟睡的Mendez。

男人在宽大的沙发上缩成了一团，正午的阳光透过落地窗散落在他的身上，微微泛棕的头发似乎闪着蜜色的光泽，散落在男人安适的睡颜上。这个场景让Walker突然感到无比的温馨，他几乎是格外轻的坐到沙发的另一端，可接着他的视线便落在了Mendez不小心露出来的后颈上。

那里有一块暗色的吻痕，宣示着主权充满挑衅意味的吻痕，想都不用想这一定就是Solo的杰作。男人故意把它留在了衣服无法遮挡的地方，正如他一如既往张扬的做法。一股无名的怒火突然就点燃了Walker的心脏，甚至连他自己都不知道为何会如此生气。因为酒精而大脑混沌的的Walker，几乎是瞬间就压到了Mendez身上，粗鲁的捏住男人的脸就吻了上去，发泄般用力的啃咬上他的嘴唇。

突然的疼痛和重量，让Mendez猛地惊醒过来，映入眼帘的正是Walker充满戾气的眼睛。他本能的开始挣扎、推搡，却被Walker抓住双手绑到了沙发扶手上。那条毛毯也被扔到了一边，露出他赤裸的满是情欲痕迹的身体。

“Walker！住手！求你！”在双腿被打开的时候，Mendez几乎是绝望般的呼喊，“求你！不要！”

“所以Napoleon就可以？”Walker冷酷的分开他的双腿，对方根本无法跟他的力道抗衡，“哦……怪不得不今天这么贞洁，原来是怕我发现你们的小游戏。”

“不，不是的Walker。”Mendez慌张的想找个理由搪塞对方，但是Walker已经握住了露出来的那一小节按摩棒，“你听我……不——啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

那根按摩棒虽然不粗却足够长，而在Walker暴力的捅弄下，每一次都抵到从未有人到访过的子宫口。痛爽夹杂的感觉让Mendez哭叫不停，他几乎是用尽了全身的力气的去踢蹬压在身上的男人，却只是被更加残酷暴力的镇压。而忽然贴到他大腿上的火热物件，更是让他全身战栗个不停。

“怎么了？你又不是跟它第一次见面。”Walker一面说着一面继续用力捣弄Mendez的下体，男人泪眼朦胧的表情让他体内的施虐欲暴涨，“跟我哥哥睡过了就觉得自己不一样了？别假装你们有多相爱，你只不过是我们的婊子而已。”

他居高临下的看着摇头否认的Mendez，一种他从未有过的情绪从心底翻涌出来，令他烦躁而恼怒不已。为什么不是我？他抽出了那根已经被浸湿的假阴茎。为什么不是我？他暴虐的堵住Mendez的乞求。为什么不是我？他毫不怜惜的将自己的阴茎整根捅进Mendez的体内。

为什么，不是我？Tony？

当Walker终于发泄出去之后，他的酒也跟着醒了大半。而他身下的Mendez，却早已不知道在什么时候晕了过去。男人的手腕因为挣扎而红肿破皮，脸上被眼泪、唾液以及血迹沾染的一塌糊涂，新旧的吻痕齿印和指印叠加在一起，而更为凄惨的是男人的下体。尽管由于Solo先前的扩张而没有受伤，但在Walker粗暴的操弄下还是渗出了丝丝血迹，与他刚刚射进去的精液一起，从无法闭合的红肿阴口流出，弄脏了他们身下的沙发罩面。

这个时候Walker才感到了一种迟来的悔意。他尽力轻柔的把男人用毛毯裹好，抱进画室侧边的小浴室里。而已经昏迷的Mendez只是哼了一声，就顺从的任由Walker把自己放进了浴缸中，而接下来的Walker不那么温柔熟练的清洗也没有让他醒过来，只是皱皱眉头然后在热气的熏蒸下再次陷入沉睡。而等Walker把他再次抱出浴室的时候，男人的脸色这才稍微显出了一些血色。

他看了眼沙发上的污渍，然后把一直后在门外的仆佣叫了进来。

“August少爷，有什么吩咐？”

“处理干净这里。”他抱着Mendez走向门外，却又突然停住回身补了一句。

 

“发生的一切都要对我的兄长保密，不然后果你自己知道。”

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _这章既没能开车，又没能写完……我觉得我真是个话痨_(:з」∠)_新年第一飙计划只能放弃OTZ但是好歹我更新了对不对！【你得意个啥_
> 
> _以及，本章主要为Solo和Mendez剧情线。_

04

一年前，纽约冬日的某个夜晚。

寒冷迫使Mendez点燃了最后一根烟，一面更加努力的把自己全部缩进那个破旧的大衣里。晚归的行人匆匆地经过他身边，没有人看他摆在街边的画作一眼。他已经连续三周没有卖出一幅画了，如果今晚还没有人赏光，他大概就只能背着这堆彩色废纸在桥洞里过夜。

就在他真的开始思索要去哪个涵洞里过夜的时候，一辆轿车悄无生息的停到了他的身边。过了没多会儿，副驾驶座位的车窗就被摇了下来，一张有些凶恶的脸露了出来。

“喂，你画的东西要多少钱！”对方有些粗鲁的向他招呼道。

“五美元一幅，先生。”Mendez尽量的让自己的声音不会打颤，一面飞快的思索自己有没有无意间曾经的罪过这些家伙。

“我们老板要你海滩的那幅！”那人往后询问了什么，接着才又探头出来对着Mendez叫道，“给我麻利点拿过来！”

Mendez顺着对方手指的方向看去，那是摆在角落里一张大概只有十寸照片大小的油画。上面只是简单的绘制了某个海滩的景象，一对夫妻正挽着彼此在象牙白的沙滩上悠闲地散步。这幅画让Mendez愣怔了一下，他一面疑惑自己怎么会把它摆了出来，一面遗憾的转过头对着车里的人轻轻地摇了摇头。

“对不起先生，这幅画我不卖。”寒冷让他的牙齿不断地打颤，但那些单词却在这个安静的夜晚里显得异常清晰。

“什么？”很显然对方没想到自己会被拒绝，作势就要下车，“你小子是——”

但是他似乎被坐在后面的人给阻止了，那大汉瞪了他一眼，即刻就老老实实的转回去听从吩咐。不一会儿他就又转了回来，脸上有点困惑还有点丧气，但是态度却缓和了许多。

“我们老板问你，这幅画你想开价多少。”

这句话说得Mendez差点乐出来，很显然对方把他当做了漫天要价的狡诈摊贩。他忍着笑意，再次轻轻地摇了摇头，又重复了一边刚刚的话。

“对不起先生，这幅画我真的不卖。”

“你——”

“够了保罗。”坐在后面的人开口阻止了怒气冲天的保镖下车揍人，他摇下窗户饶有兴趣的打量着面前邋里邋遢的画家，“五千美金，怎么样？”

这个数目很显然让Mendez愣了一下，但他很快的恢复了神色，仍旧笑着对那个明显比自己岁数要小一些，格外英俊的男人摇摇头。

“这跟钱没有关系，先生。”他坚定的又重复了一边自己的回答，“这幅画我真的不卖。”

但那个优雅温文的男人，反而露出了一副感兴趣的神色。他仔细的打量了一下Mendez，然后就将车窗又摇了上去。在Mendez以为他们要离开的时候，男人却直接开门下车，大步走到Mendez面前。这突然的展开让他慌里慌张的想站起来，却又因为已经冻僵而载回了那把破椅子里。

“这幅画一定对您来说很重要，再继续强人所难就是我的不对。”男人却没有任何指责他的意思，甚至还伸手扶了他一下，“那么请问我是否可以选购其他的画作？”

“当、当然可以。”Mendez被他的态度惊得说不出话来，在回答的时候甚至差点狼狈的咬到自己的舌头，“您，您请慢慢选。”

于是这位古怪的顾客，便在他的小摊子前面转了足足三十分钟，将那些画每一幅都仔细的研究过来。期间还不断地同Mendez攀谈，向他询问某些作品中的灵感。最后这位先生一共选购了五幅画，他一面命令保镖们把画搬进车里，一面掏出自己的支票簿。

“那么一共是——”

“二十五美元。”

这个回答让对方又一次有些惊讶的抬头看他，Mendez不由得觉得有些不好意思，他撇过头不再看对方，又重复了一遍自己的回答。

“您真是位有趣的人。”对方带着笑意评论道，但Mendez觉得那是他在说自己太傻，毕竟这种话他已经听过很多遍了，“希望我们下次再会。”

那人把一张纸条和一个名片，连同二十五美元一起塞进了Mendez的手中，不等他拒绝就回到车里，消失在了纽约的夜色中。Mendez看着那辆车直到消失，这才回神般看向自己手里的东西。那张纸条上只有一句话：

“带着我的名片，明天去格芙特画廊。”

那些字格外的赏心悦目，一看就知道对方所受过的良好教育。Mendez有些好奇的拿起那张名片，借着路灯昏暗的光，终于辨清了上面金色的字体。

“Napoleon·Solo。”

 

尽管觉得有些不可思议，但Mendez还是抱着试一试的心态推开了画廊的门，反正他已经被全美的画廊赶出去很多次了，多这一次也算不了什么。可命运就是如此奇妙，本来很不耐烦的接待员，在看了他手里的名片后，立刻惊慌失措的跑到里面，不一会儿画廊经理就小跑着迎了出来。

“很抱歉怠慢了您Mendez先生，还请您不要放在心上。”

这种毕恭毕敬的态度，一时让Mendez有些不知所措。他涨红了脸支吾着说不出一句话，只能听着那位经理叨叨叨个不停，然后被让进VIP接待室的沙发里。Mendez端着咖啡对着啰嗦的经理敷衍的点头，第一次如此庆幸自己没有打理头发和胡子。

“如果您愿意，现在就可以签订合同。”经理笑眯眯的递过协议书和签字笔，“您不用交纳管理费，每幅画我们也都会以三七分红。而且如果您有需要，每月还可以提前预支两千美金。”

最后这一段话彻底打动了Mendez，他几乎想都没想就在协议书上签下了自己的名字。而等Mendez终于从天上掉馅饼的惊喜中回神时，他已经把多一半的钱花在了颜料和画布上。他只能遗憾的放弃去好好吃一顿的打算，用剩下的钱最长限度的租到了一间地下室。

尽管这里依旧狭小逼仄，阴暗潮湿还紧挨着吵人的锅炉房，但至少要比那个充满腐臭味的棺材旅馆要好得多。在三个月后终于能洗一个澡的Mendez，计划着要如何安排自己的第一笔收入。这突然的机遇，不仅能够让他继续偿还债务，也堪堪能够继续支撑他的梦想。

“Napoleon·Solo……”Mendez小心的在齿间品味着这个名字，带着小小的笑意和困惑，“你到底……是谁呢？”

他们的第二次相遇没有间隔太久，那一日缺乏灵感的Mendez，终于爬出了他的地下小屋，去中央公园给行人画画速写。但这个手机横行的年代，极少会有人愿意画一个小时让别人慢慢描绘自己，所以Mendez再给几个小家伙画了夸张的卡通像之后，决定干脆去画公园午后的风景。就在他四下寻找合适的景物时，一只手搭上了他的画架。

“请问可以给我画一张速写吗？”

“很抱歉先生，我——”Mendez转过来就想拒绝对方，却在看到对方的时候突然卡壳。

“真希望我们下次见面的时候，您跟我说的第一句话不是’很抱歉’。”Napoleon·Solo有点苦笑着摇摇头，“所以……我错过了营业时间？”

“呃……啊，不、不是的呃……”红色立刻就爬上了他的耳朵和脸颊，Mendez有些支支吾吾的开口，“我，我很感谢您的帮助……呃，不，我是说我很愿意为您画像……呃不——”

“Mendez，Mendez！”Solo不得不抬高了声音，才制止了Mendez的语无伦次，“那么现在可以给我画吗？”

“当，当然！”Mendez赶紧再把那把旧椅子摆好，请Solo坐到自己对面，当他开始在纸上落笔的时候，才发现自己其实有着满腹的疑问。

“呃……Solo先生您是怎么找到我的？”他憋了半天，终于忍不住的开口。

“难道你不该先问我怎么会知道你的名字？”Solo似乎早就知道他会问问题一样，反而微笑着反问。

“我的画上面都留有名字。”男人从浓密的头发和胡子间，露出一个狡黠的小小微笑，“对于热爱艺术的您来说，这不成什么问题。”

这个回答让Solo感兴趣的挑了挑眉，这个看起来腼腆的穷画家，看起来并不像他的外表一样木讷无趣。那一晚他只不过是心血来潮，毕竟那些画作看起来具有很大的潜力。但现在，他的兴趣才真正的被勾了起来。

Mendez忙碌在自己的画布前，只会时不时抬头看一看坐在对面的Solo。这个时间的公园里格外安静，只有鸟或者偶尔行人经过的声音。今天的纽约晴朗的过分，树枝的阴影和散落的阳光落在Solo的身上，在那双漂亮的海蓝色眼睛看过来时，让Mendez不由得看晃了神。似乎很满意他的反应一般，Solo甚至还对他露出了一个迷人的微笑。

“没想到你的品位已经掉到这个档次了。”

一个声音突然的响起，打破了安宁的气氛。Mendez和Solo一同向着声音传来的方向望去，只见一个与Solo长得很像的男人从公园的另一头走过来，同样的蓝眼不住地打量着一旁的Mendez，仿佛是一只蛰伏的猛兽锁定了自己的猎物。但那也就只是几秒钟的事情，男人不屑地哼了一声就移开了视线，然后就没再看Mendez一眼。

“该走了Napoleon，那些老家伙吵着要你出面。”

“你就不能让我省心一天，August。”

但面对Solo不善的语气，名叫August的男人只是无所谓的耸耸肩，然后自顾自的转身离开。

“车在门口，我还有事先走了。”

Solo对着他的背影摇了摇头，然后十分抱歉的看向一旁的Mendez。

“没、没关系的，等您有时间我们可以再继续。”在他开口之前，Mendez立刻就摆手表示无需介意自己，然后他又有点遗憾的补了一句，“如果我们还能再见面的话。”

“不，我们一定还会再见的，Mendez。”Solo微笑着承诺道。

那最多不过是对方调情的一种方式，但Mendez还是因此而不由得期待起来。

 

但一直到五月初的时候，Solo才真的履行了那个“还会再见”的承诺。那天他才刚刚从公园写生回来，就被等候在公寓前多时的对方手下，连人带画具一起打包塞进了车里。他本想问一句这是要做什么，毕竟来人只说了句“Solo先生有请”就把他塞进了车里。

但是他想了想，又觉得没有什么必要，一个公司的董事找他能有什么事？得到了心理安慰的Mendez不由得放松了起来，他在宽大柔软的汽车后座上找了个舒服的地方，直接打起盹来。这可不怪我。在轻微的晃动中Mendez闭起眼睛，疲惫和倦怠让他无由来的理直气壮。我画了五个小时也没有吃饭，而且是你自作主张把我半路截来的。

所以当Solo打开车门时，看到的就是缩在沙发角落里，已经睡成一团的Mendez。Solo阻止了手下想叫醒他的动作，反而坐进了车里，让司机将他们载到自己常去的一家餐厅。而另一旁的Mendez对此毫无觉察，只有在车门关起来的时候，才仿佛被吵到一般动了几下身体，但很快就又睡着了。

明明是个大个子，为什么现在睡得反而像只兔子。Solo用手拨了拨他额前的头发，换来对方软绵绵的抗议一拍。这种毫无威胁的攻击，让Solo越发觉得有趣。流连于花丛中多年的Solo，第一次在一个只见过几面的人身上，有了占有和破坏两种欲望。他既想好好打磨这块原石，让他在某一天散发出惊人的光彩，又想亲手将他扯碎打散，去触摸他灵魂深处的温度。

“Tony……”Solo的表情隐匿在黑暗中，他悄无生息的凑到Mendez身边，轻轻吻了一下未能被头发遮住的耳廓，“Tony·Mendez。”

“捉到你了。”

Mendez是被人摇醒的。困倦让他的大脑迟迟不愿从梦境离开，但无奈对方似乎比他还要坚持，无论Mendez怎么躲，都不能躲开哪只手掌的大力摇晃。

“Tony……Tony……醒一醒，我们到了。”

“到了”这个词猛地砸进Mendez混沌的意识，他突然就从座位上蹦了起来，接着理所当然的狠狠撞上了车顶。疼痛让他的头脑清醒了不少，也终于让他注意到了面前有点目瞪口呆的Solo。

“呃……晚、晚上好Solo先生。”Mendez试着挤出一个微笑，但是隐隐作痛的头顶让的表情特别扭曲，“真抱歉我睡着了。”

他惭愧的搓着自己手指上粘有铅笔屑的皮肤，无论如何这种行为都确实有些失礼，更何况他还被正主抓了个正着。

“没关系的Tony，是我唐突的把你叫了过来。”英俊优雅的男人伸手替他捋了捋头发，然后向着他做出了邀请的动作，“你一定饿了吧？我先带你去吃晚餐怎么样？”

过于璀璨的灯光从Solo的身后透过来，将他的身影渲染的仿佛希腊神话中的神祇。身为画家的Mendez自然被这美丽的外表轻而易举的迷惑，他有点恍惚的伸出手，等到再回神时，Solo已经把他拖进了一家很明显十分高档的餐厅里。

这让Mendez的脚步迟疑了起来，他看了看自己满是颜料的裤子和胶鞋，有点窘迫的抓住自己旧大衣的下摆。此刻他既无比庆幸自己的头发够长，遮住了自己羞愧的表情，又因为它们实在是欠缺打理而把头埋得更低。但周遭那些惊讶的目光，似乎丝毫没有影响到拉着他的Solo，径直将他带到了这家餐厅景致最好的一处座位上。

直到落座Mendez才舒了口气，这个位置距离大厅很远，他们身旁的植物也将那些窥探的目光间隔开来。但很快他又开始变得紧张，因为侍者递上来的菜单里面没有一种他认识的食物。他紧张的看了看对面的Solo，又看了看自己手里的菜单，似乎生怕对方突然问他一句“你想吃些什么”。

“还是老样子，然后再加一份牛排。”

但好在Solo直接替他做了决定，Mendez立刻就忙不迭的放下了菜单。在侍者离开之后，男人有点好笑的看着努力把自己缩进椅子的Mendez。

“这里就让你这么紧张？Tony？”

“呃……我从来没有来过……”这时候他才注意到对方转变了称呼，“Solo先生您、您叫我什么？”

“Tony。”一抹失望的神色浮现在对方脸上，“你不喜欢这样？那可真遗憾，我本以为——”

“不！您当然可以，Solo先生。”这个反应让Mendez自己都吓了一跳，他“唰”的又缩了回去嘟嘟囔囔的解释，“我只是有点惊讶。”

“哦，那可就太好了，Tony。”Solo立刻露出了笑容，速度之快让Mendez差点以为自己花眼，“那么我是不是也该不仅仅是’Solo先生’了？”

Mendez这才发觉那笑容中隐藏的狡猾，但他已经被久经商场的老狐狸逼进了角落。这种骑马难下的感受让Mendez有点头痛，却偏偏忘记反思自己面对好看的人，就容易心软的毛病。

“Na……”他有点不情不愿的开口，无论如何这种称呼都是在是太过亲密，“Napoleon。”

接着对面人露出的笑容，让他觉得这一切都值了，只可惜这个时候手边没有素描笔。但也很奇妙，这种过于熟稔的称呼，巧妙地缓解了他的局促和紧张。这次晚餐进行的十分愉快，无论是丰盛精美的食物，还是Solo与他惊人相似的喜好和审美，或者是男人对于各种艺术独特的认知和理解。Mendez已经很久没能与人如此畅谈过，兴奋和酒精让他苍白的脸上露出些红晕，连那双焦糖色的眼睛都变得熠熠生辉。

“不过我一直想问。”Solo端着酒杯，看起来特别漫不经心，“为什么那幅画你不愿卖给我？别担心，我只是好奇而已。”

Mendez的动作顿了一下，但他还是决定先把最后一口牛排吃掉，这才直起身回答Solo的问题。

“因为那是我过世双亲照片的临摹。”他微笑着讲述缘由，甚至不用Solo追问，“我父母原本从事房屋销售，虽然规模不大却也足够跻身中产阶级的行列。可惜我父亲听信了信贷公司的宣传，把毕生的所得都投进了那些金融产品里，并且将他的全部财产都抵押给了银行，从中贷了一笔巨款。当然，结局可想而知。公司负责人卷款逃跑，银行没收了我们所有的东西。我父亲在绝望之余选择了结束自己的生命，而我母亲则一病不起，在背负了巨额的医疗债务之后，也没能让她留下来。他们留给我的东西，现在就只剩下那副画，所以无论如何我都不会卖掉它。”

他平静的讲述着，仿佛那故事不属于他自己一样。

“您对这个解释还满意吗？Solo先生？”Mendez的手指摩挲着高脚杯的底座，格外平静的反问，“其实您完全可以派人去调查，我没什么好隐瞒的，也没有办法隐瞒什么。”

“不，Tony。”Solo也放下了杯子，格外认真的看着他，“我并没有想刺探你的过去，或是你这个人的意思。我只是希望能够像一个朋友一样，能够慢慢的去了解你，认识你。我想成为Napoleon，而不是冷淡的Solo先生。”

这是一个谎言，不知目的为何的谎言。但是Mendez看着那双美丽的眼眸，他选择了相信。

 

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

生在这种大家族还真是辛苦。

躲在角落里的Mendez同情的看着被围在人群中央的女孩。作为拉克家族第十五代仅存的子嗣，哪怕她身为远房偏枝也会饱受瞩目。这种老狐狸汇集的场面，换做谁都会觉得无比头痛，更何况她只不过是一个七八岁，又身患疾病行动不便的小女孩。

这是Mendez来到Lark家族别墅的第二周。

那天直到晚餐结束，Solo才告诉了他此行的目的。尽管于情于理他都不会拒绝对方的邀请，更何况为别人画像是他的本职。但Mendez还是有种自己是被对方拐骗来的感觉，这让他莫名的有些不爽。不过这些小别扭，在他看见那些专门为他准备的画具和颜料之后，立刻就不知道跑到哪里去了。

“希望这样的安排你还满意？”Solo靠在门口，有趣的看着里面满眼放光的Mendez，“我对颜料不是很了解，不过我猜这些东西，应该是你们这些艺术家常用的种类。”

“您大可承认在这方面做过研究，Solo先生。”Mendez对着他露出一个了然的笑，“而且您也不必这样费尽心力，您的要求我——”

“Tony。”Solo有些不满的打断了他，“我说过我这样做，是想成为你的朋友。不过……好吧，我承认我不怎么去结交一个真正的朋友。”

常年征战商场的男人，此刻露出了少有的尴尬而苦恼的神色。他的世界里总是充满了各种利益，以至于他对如何结识一个普通朋友，根本就一无所知，这让Solo挫败的叹了口气。这副模样十分轻易地，就触动了Mendez心中的那根“老好人线”，他抓了抓自己乱蓬蓬的头发，迟疑了一下之后向着Solo伸出了手。

“那……那么从握手开始怎么样？”他提议道，“Napoleon。”

大厅里的笑声唤回了Mendez的思绪，金光闪闪的Solo先生把贵夫人们逗得花枝乱颤，与一旁脸色越来越黑的Walker形成了鲜明的对比。而作为话题中心的女孩子，已经开始露出了些惊慌的神色。无需怀疑，那些围绕着她的人根本就未怀好意。

对此实在看不过去的Mendez，决定硬着头皮把那孩子从中拉出来。反正为她画像的时间已经到了，就算直接拉走别人也不好说什么——大概。从未有过这种经历的Mendez一面为自己打气，一面慢慢靠近那群衣着光鲜优雅的恶狼。但还未等他走到人群旁边，站在女孩旁边的Walker就一眼看到了他。男人立刻转头同另一边Solo说了些什么，接着就俯身推起女孩子的轮椅直奔他而来。

啊哈……拯救对象买一送一。这一幕让艺术界的新星忍不住窃笑。

“去花园。”Walker简短的命令道，推着女孩子走的飞快，明明是逃跑但男人却十分理直气壮。

“接下来交给我就好了，Walker先生。”他脸上的解脱表情实在是太过明显，让Mendez一时忍不住想小小的调侃Walker，“客人们还在等您回去。”

“拿好你的东西！”Walker瞪了一眼微笑着的男人，有点气急败坏的开口，“该死的你只是个画家！你没资格命令我！给我闭嘴做好你的事！”

尽管在庄园的这两他，他已经差不多要习惯Walker时不时地暴躁，但还是难免的被吓了一跳。可未等Mendez说些什么，坐在轮椅上的小女孩就先抬头开口了。

“August哥哥你不能这样，画家先生是来帮我们解围的。”女孩子嘟起可爱的脸颊，一本正经的教训后面有些恼火的Walker。

“呃……没关——”

“抱歉Doris。”

可出人意料的，一向凶神恶煞的Walker这一次态度竟然软了下来，好声好气的语调让Mendez后半截话直接卡了回去。他在厚厚的刘海后面瞪圆了眼睛，仿佛看到了什么灵异画面一样。

“画家先生。”Mendez的袖口被拉住了，让他不得不弯腰凑过去听女孩在说什么，“August哥哥只是脾气比较坏，他其实没有恶意的。”

这要是真的，那明天火星就要撞地球了，孩子。Mendez暗自腹诽，但还是做出一副恍然大悟的样子，点点头让那孩子放心。名叫Doris的女孩这才松开了Mendez，苍白病恹恹的脸上终于露出了一个属于孩子的微笑。

“我们去玫瑰园好吗？”她眨着水灵的眼睛，微微仰头对着他们两个请求道，“我喜欢那里的白玫瑰。”

没有人会对她说“不”。

 

藤黄色的颜料用完了。

Mendez有些怅然若失的放下了笔，他只来得及完成落满阳光的草地。

画面中央穿着粉白色洋装的少女，坐在轮椅上专心的翻看着手中的书本。高大的男人从树荫下走出来，手中攥着一把刚刚摘下的花朵，却是犹豫着要不要靠进认真读书的女孩。豪华壮丽的别墅被虚化成了背影，漂亮宽大的落地玻璃上，只有一堆堆模糊的人影晃动。白色的鸽子从远处飞来，向着这一片静谧美好的画面。

“完成了？”Walker给已经睡熟的女孩盖上外套，让仆人轻轻地把她推回屋内。

“还差一点，颜料用完了。”画家叹了口气，似乎对这个结局很不满意，“藤黄色不太好买，我可能需要多用几天——”

“今晚之前给我买到藤黄的颜料。”不知何时拿出电话的Walker对着手下命令，“有指定的牌子吗？”

“呃……我没有什么特定的……”

“买最好的。”不等他支吾完，Walker就当机立断的挂断了电话，他对着身边的Mendez挑挑眉，“怎么？”

“不，没什么。”画家笑着摇摇头，开始收拾自己的用具，“不来帮个忙？”

他对着疑惑的Walker戏谑的挑眉，突然觉得这个总是满脸凶巴巴的男人某名的可爱。

“继续帮你逃离烦人的宴会啊。”

“啧。”

Walker故作恼火的哼了一声，手上却格外利索的帮Mendez拿起了画具和架子，等着男人小心的将那副还未完成的画作收起来。他们绕开喧嚣的大厅，从幽静的树丛中慢慢穿行。五月的花园正是最为美丽的时刻，总有娇艳的花朵和美丽的蝴蝶，会让Mendez不由自主的放慢脚步，然后在Walker不耐烦地催促中，小跑着跟上男人的步伐。

“你打算叫它什么？”

在虫鸣和鸟儿的嘀啾中，他听到Walker轻声发问。

“花园中的多丽丝。”从紫藤花丛中散落的阳光，让Mendez微微眯起了眼睛。美丽的琥珀色隐藏在黑发之间，像一只慵懒的猫咪。

“真是一个好名字。”Walker偏头看着他，蔚蓝的眼睛在树叶的阴影下仿佛宝石般熠熠生辉。

“她会好起来吗？”再沉默的走了一会儿之后，Mendez突然声音很轻的开口。

“……不会了。”Walker停顿了一下，但还是开口告诉了他全部，“Doris患的是遗传性的疾病，她大概只剩下两三年的时间，所以Solo才会这么着急为她画像。”

“我很抱歉……”这个消息让Mendez愣了愣，嗫喏着不知如何转移话题。

“没有人需要感到抱歉。”男人的神色变得阴沉了些许，“唯一应该为此付出代价的只有John·Lark。Doris和她的母亲，只不过是一次暴行的牺牲品。那畜生一死了之倒是轻松，他的罪过全让自己的女儿和外孙女来承担。”

他攥着画架的手青筋暴起，仿佛那是他所谓父亲的骨头。

“但至少她还有你们。”Mendez看向一旁盛开的热烈的花丛，“她至少在最后的时间里，还是感受到了幸福。”

“你这是在安慰我吗？Mendez？”这番话让Walker觉得既新奇又好笑，让他忍不住多看了一旁的Mendez几眼。

“您难道不需要吗？”男人此刻也转头看向他，阳光细碎的从花藤的缝隙间落下，在他棕色的发丝上闪耀出一团团柔和的金黄。

于是在嘴边的“我不需要”，就这么轻易的消散在唇齿间。Walker忽然想起死在手术室的十六岁女孩，想起Doris小心翼翼的神色和带着泪的微笑，想起那些无休止的争夺与阴谋，想起那些在黑暗和泥潭中的挣扎，想起那些沉积在心底的愤懑和苦痛。可仅仅只是这么一句淡淡地反问，那些原本翻涌的情绪立刻就开始变得平稳，仿佛真的得到了奇妙的安抚。

“你确实很特别，Mendez。”

他最后这样说道。

 

Mendez完成作品的那天，Solo在庄园里举办了酒会。Doris因为需要去医院复查，而幸运的躲过一劫。只剩下可怜的画家先生，穿着令他几乎透不过气来的西装，小丑般被那些达官显贵问东问西，被别有深意的绅士贵妇，用言语和肢体调戏的满脸通红。

“你不去把他解救出来？”Walker在二楼找到了一直看戏的Solo，“再不去他就要被玩儿坏了。”

“相信我，这只小熊一定会有办法脱身的。”摸准了对方性格的Solo只是笑了笑，“事情办成了吗？”

“鱼已经上钩了。”Walker冷冷的哼了一声，“哼，那个老东西还以为终于占到了大便宜，现在可是美得很，到处在说些什么Lark的崽子就是没用。”

“行动的时候要多加小心，老狐狸就算上钩也会为自己留个退路，到时候千万不要大意。”Solo危险的眯了眯眼睛，“而且警方那边也似乎得到了风声，一旦途中出现差错，就把货扔下去扰乱视线，人回来就好。”

“你这是在怀疑的我的能力？哥哥？”Walker忍不住笑出声，他拍了拍Solo的后背，“别担心，我不会给你丢脸的，教父大人。”

“我只是在——”

“嗯？那个穷画家怎么不见了？”

后半句话Solo没能说出口，但他也因此感到庆幸，这个样子实在是太不像他了。Solo一边腹诽着一面往下望去，不一会儿就找到了正在从人群边上往二楼溜过来的Mendez。而他毛躁躁的兄弟依然没有看到，还在皱着眉四下寻找。Solo想了想，没有第一时间告诉他Mendez已经向着他们走过来了。

“难得见你这么关心一个人。”Solo故意的调侃道，“怎么？你看上他了？”

“这个笑话可真好笑，Napoleon。”Walker果然立刻就失口否认，“我怎么肯能对那种人感兴趣。”

“原来是这样。”Solo了然的点点头，“那么剩下的事情就交给你了，我和Tony一起去外面走走，这个大厅实在是让人喘不过气来。”

他在Walker的瞪视下，向着Mendez伸手做出散步邀请，还不忘对身后的兄弟露出一个带有些许挑衅意味的微笑。

“毕竟我可对他十分的有兴趣。”

既然你不要，那么这只美味的猎物归我了。

 

“Walker先生真的不会把那群女士炸飞？”尽管他们身处繁茂的花园，但还是能看清灯火辉煌的大厅。

“他只会在心里骂我。”Solo对Mendez仍旧在关注Walker有些不满，他转了一圈用身体挡住了男人的视线，“嘿，邀请你散步的人是我，Tony。你要是再不注意到我，我可就要伤心了。”

“告诉我您用这一招骗了多少女士的献吻？”看透他小伎俩的Mendez露出一个愉快的微笑，狡黠的向着Solo眨了眨眼睛。

“足够多了。”花花公子大言不惭的承认，表情满是幼稚的得意，“我还从未有过失手的时候。”

“那么您想吻我吗？Napoleon？”

这话一出口，让Mendez自己都愣了一下。但是Solo没有给他辩白，或是转移话题的机会，他靠过去直接吻上了对方的唇。但是他却没有想加深这个吻的意图，仅仅是亲昵的双唇相贴。也许是这里的气氛真的太好，也许是在紫藤花架下Solo的微笑太令人心动。Mendez胡乱的为自己找着借口，他收回想推开对方的手，在晃动的光影中闭上眼，安静的同Solo交换着彼此的气息。他们的身影在月色下交缠，仿佛五月带有紫罗兰气息的童话。

直到远处传来说话声，以及踩断树枝和草叶声音，他们才如梦醒般分开。Solo率先大步的向前走去，仿佛要掩饰什么一般。Mendez摸了摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛有点不可思议自己竟然做了这样的事，然后才在那些说话声逼近前跟上了对方的脚步。

但是他们谁也没有注意到，隐藏在不远处落地窗后的，那一双阴沉的眼眸。

 

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **这一章的阿八很讨厌！下章会有甜甜的苏毛线恋爱。**

06

在梦境中他也不得安宁。

“为什么不是我？Tony？”

男人暴虐的开口，而他只能紧紧的咬着枕头的一角，努力的咽下喉咙里的呜咽，以及下体撕裂般的疼痛。他的身体抖得厉害，而他身上的人也一定觉察到了这一点，但却仍旧没有丝毫的留情，只是沉默着一下一下快速而用力的顶进他的体内，每一次都试着顶进更深的地方。

他想挣扎，但四肢却被牢牢的禁锢，当那些微凉的精液灌进他体内的时候，他终于忍不住崩溃的大叫。而压在他身上的人，只是更加用力的将他按进床里，温热的身体贴了上来，却让他如同被灼烧一般疼痛，那人啃噬着他的耳垂，但声音不知为何酸涩的令他有落泪的冲动。

“为什么不是我，Tony？”

 

Mendez猛的惊醒，过了好一会儿才发现自己竟然正在哭泣。他胡乱抹了抹脸，想起床去洗一下，却因为下体的疼痛而重重的倒了回去。这一串动静惊醒了他身后的人，一只手伸过来捞住他的腰，一把就将他按回了床上。这个力道让Mendez抖了一下，他小心翼翼的转头过去，正对上Walker满脸的起床气。

“呃……我、我……”对方的眼神让他瑟缩了一下，Mendez抓紧了身下的床单，却支吾了半天说不出一句完整的话。

不过Walker并没有对他扰了自己清梦的行为发火，反而动作十分轻柔的将他的身体放平，然后直接分开他的双腿，查看他红肿的阴部，Mendez下意识的就想挡住，却又硬生生停在了半路。羞耻和恐惧让他抖个不停，可这一回Walker没有粗暴的或是猥亵的玩弄他那里，他只是仔细的审查了一番，然后就直起身来。

“不流血了，但还有点肿。”Walker一面说着，一面拿起一旁的小盒子，笨拙的为Mendez可怜兮兮的下体上涂抹消肿消炎的药膏。

对方反常的行为让Mendez愣了一下，一种难以言喻的感觉呼的涌了上来，促使他小心的伸手想试着碰一下Walker。但对方似乎知晓了他的意图，Walker头也不抬的开口，语气自然算不上多好。

“别多想，我只是在减少麻烦。”他冷淡的瞥了一眼僵在那里的Mendez，接着继续手上的动作。

Mendez只好讪讪的收回手来，安静的躺回床上任由对方在自己下体上动作。阳光从未能拉严的窗帘间探进来，正好落在Walker的头发上。比起他兄弟的发色，男人的更偏向棕和金黄的混合，那些柔软的发丝在阳光下仿佛秋天的麦浪，柔软干燥却又会在无意间将你割伤。

但不知为何他总会被这粗暴的温柔俘获，就像那一天的午后一样，一旦目光落到了那片光彩上，就再也无法轻易地移开。

就在他愣神的时候，Walker已经完成了上药的动作。男人直起身，直接脱下了身上的睡袍，将自己已经勃起的阴茎抵到Mendez的唇上。在对方不解又恐惧的视线中，Walker咧出一个满是恶意的笑容，握着自己的阴茎用龟头在他的嘴唇上磨蹭。

“你下面没法用，今天就只能用上面了。”他用那根拍了拍Mendez的嘴唇，“快点张开嘴。”

“婊子。”

他根本就没有反应的时间，就被粗暴的捏住下颌，被迫吞下了那一整根巨物。从未做过这种事的Mendez只能任由对方把自己按在身下，把他当做泄欲工具一样的操弄自己的嘴。Walker几乎整个人都要坐到他的脸上，那些旺盛的阴毛刮得他嘴角生疼，鼻子也被迫埋进那处，完全的被对方的充满攻击性的荷尔蒙气息包围。

逐渐的缺氧让他不由得开始挣扎，Walker这才稍微抽出来了一点。Mendez刚刚能够松一口气，下一秒就被抓住双手禁锢在头顶，然后再一次狠狠地操进他的嘴里，迫使Mendez不得不开始吸吮那根阴茎，以此来获取稀薄的氧气。

Mendez整个人都被按到了Walker的下体上，满脸都沾染了对方的气息。男人在他头顶发出愉悦的呻吟，速度也不由得快了许多，毫不留情的操干着他的嘴。然后抵在他的咽喉上，迫使他将那些腥膻液体全部咽下。当Walker终于把Mendez的头从下体上拉开时，满脸泪痕的男人已经因为缺氧而微微泛起了白眼。

“……为什么……”

Walker在把他丢回床上准备去淋浴时，听到Mendez沙哑的小声咕哝。他轻蔑的看了眼狼狈不堪的男人，忍不住冷哼一声，仿佛他的问题是一个荒唐的笑话。

“为什么？”他语气怪异的重复了一遍，“你到现在也没有搞清自己的身份，Tony。”

“我以为……”

“你以为什么？”心底翻涌的嫉妒和恶意，让他一字一顿的刺伤那人，“你只不过是个玩物，除了身体还能有什么用处。你对于我们从来没有过任何特别，我也是，Napoleon也是。”

然后他用力的摔上门，击碎了某一天午后藤黄色的幻象。

Mendez在那扇门前愣了一会儿，这才哆嗦着慢吞吞的撑起身体，这间屋子他已经是一秒钟都无法在待下去。但就在他刚踩上地板的时候，浴室的门又一次被推开。

“进来。”Walker简短的命令道，但回应他的只有沉默，“我说，进来。别让我再重复一遍。”

“……不。”Mendez抓着门框的手指不断地哆嗦，但他径直的看向身后的Walker，声音微弱却异常坚定的又重复了一次，“不。”

Walker看起来有些惊讶。体格略显瘦弱的男人身上还留有他虐待的痕迹，脸上的精液也没有擦掉，手指也因为恐惧而抖个不停，此刻却倔强的直视着他，清楚地说出拒绝的字眼。

“你没有权利。”怒火令Walker几乎失去理智，“你没有权利拒绝我！”

每一次，每一次，所有人都会选择他。

“我当然有，Walker先生。”Mendez的声音平稳的毫无波澜，“就算我是个婊子，但我也有选择客人的权利。”

为什么，为什么连你都要移开视线。

“这么有底气，是拿定了我哥哥他喜欢你？”Walker几步就跨到Mendez面前，毫不留情的把对方抵在门板上，“就算你用他做靠山，我也能让你回来哭着求我。”

别拒绝我，Tony。

“这与Napoleon没有关系，Walker先生。”男人总是晶亮醉人的眼眸，此刻仿佛毫无生气的玻璃珠，“我相信在您的崇拜者之中，一定不会缺少我这种货色，您何必屈尊费力来干我？”

别离开我，Tony。

“看来我给你的教训还不够深刻。”

Walker掐着Mendez的咽喉就吻了上去，凶狠的撕咬着对方柔软的嘴唇，腥甜的味道在他们之间蔓延。Mendez痛的发抖，却仍旧不吭一声，仿佛玩偶般任由对方动作。这种死一般的顺从反而让Walker越发的恼怒，他发了狠的去啃咬吸吮对方已经满是伤痕的皮肤，手指不断的在Mendez下体上亵玩。男人因为疼痛和快感而抖个不停，却仍旧沉默着不肯发出一个音节。

“装什么贞洁，明明就是个淫荡的下贱婊子。”这沉默的抵抗让Walker越发的烦躁，他口不择言的伤害着对方，“你听这水声，你的小洞吸我手指吸得可欢了，紧紧绞着我舍不得放开。”

但Mendez对此的回答只是转过头不去看他，从紧咬的双唇间发出模糊不清的啜泣声。他逃避的态度也让Walker觉得索然无趣，他直接将男人翻过身，将他的脸死死地按到门板上，粗鲁的挤进男人的双腿之间间，迫使他将自己完全的打开。浑身虚软的Mendez根本撑不住身体，重力让他一下子就将Walker的阴茎吞到了底。Walker似乎没有听到Mendez模糊的痛苦呻吟，又或者他根本对此毫不在意。

“怎么样？我插的你爽不爽？”他用力的，凶狠的一下下顶进Mendez体内，“我都能感到你正在对着我的阴茎喷水。”

可能Walker操干的力道实在令Mendez太痛，男人开始不住地挣扎，他试图掰开Walker按在自己小腹上的手，却反而被抓住一同压在被顶的微微凸起的腹部。

“这么操下去你会不会怀孕？”Walker用力的咬在Mendez的肩膀上，“或许我该把你锁在我的床上，干的你不停地流水，不停的怀孕。”

他松开了按在Mendez后脑上的手，一把抓住对方的胸乳，用力的揉捻上面已经挺立起来的乳头，换来对方压抑的哭泣和痛呼。

“你的奶子摇的可真欢。”Walker啃咬着他的耳垂，“等你怀孕的时候，这里一定会变得更大更柔软。”

“……不……”仿佛是要否认一般，Mendez一下一下的摇着头，“不……Walker……”

“不什么？”这个单词让Walker更加用力的撞进他的身体，“你就该躺在男人的身下，吞下一根又一根的阴茎。当我们的阴茎套，当我们的奴隶和玩具。”

“不是的……不是的……”Mendez似乎要奋力反驳什么，但他所得到的只是Walker一下前所未有的深插，“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

强烈的疼痛和灌进体内的大量精液，让Mendez凄惨的尖叫起来，他紧绷着身体好半天才如断线的木偶一般，整个坠落进Walker的怀里。Walker把他虚软的身体往上提了提以便撤出自己，然后Mendez便贴着门滑到在地上，大量的精液从他状况凄惨的下体中流出来，半昏迷的男人嘴唇微微的颤抖着，嗡嗡的不断地重复着什么。

“别叫了，Napoleon是不会来救你的。”

他用脚踢了踢Mendez的脑袋，并且恶意的踩了下男人的腹部，满意的听到对方的惨叫，以及大量喷涌而出的精液。

“还是你以——”

剩下的话卡进了Walker的喉咙，因为这一次他终于看到了Mendez的唇形，男人呼唤的并非是他兄长的名字，而是“August”。他愣在当下，直到地上的人终于因为体力不支而昏厥过去后，才终于回神。他迟疑了一下，还是小心翼翼的将瘫软的Mendez抱回床上。

“为什么不选择我？Tony？”他用最轻柔的动作将Mendez揽进怀中，仿佛那是他一生中最珍贵的宝物，“为什么不是我？”

但偌大的房间里，只有他一人的声音。

Walker走出房间时，门外正在窃窃私语的仆人看到他，立刻胆战心惊的低头快步离开。但Walker对此却并不在意，他早已经过了对此斤斤计较的年龄。虽然他和Solo都是老Lark的私生子，但他过于暴躁的脾气，总是使自己比过于优秀的兄长差上一点，而这也让老Lark很是厌烦他。就像所有不被注意的次子一样，一切荣誉和好处都是属于Napoleon·Lark，而August·Lark永远只能呆在影子里，就像他出身贫民窟的母亲一样。

但是任谁也不曾想到，本该最为相互敌视彼此的兄弟，却是最为牢固的同盟。最为耀眼的长子，以及毫无长处的次子，竟然易如反掌的一同掌控了整个Lark家族。在宣布老Lark过世之后，他们甚至一同换回了自己母亲的姓氏。

Walker敬重Solo，信任他忠于他甚至可以为他奉出生命。但同时他也嫉妒他，怨恨他，不止一次的幻想过Napoleon·Solo能够消失在这个世界上。但那绝不可能，他们的人生早在被迫踏入这个豪华的坟墓开始，就已经不得不紧紧地缠绕在一起，因为那是他们能够在这个世界里，成功生存下去的唯一途径。

他早已经习惯Solo是那个人群中的焦点，是那个最为受宠爱的儿子，是那个最为呼风唤雨的黑手党教父。他永远都只能站在角落里，站在黑暗中，站在由硝烟与血混杂的泥潭里。可只有这一次，只有这一次他不想放手，他害怕失去。可事到如今，他还是亲手让自己，永远，永远的失去了所有机会。

“你会后悔的。”Solo那天的警告，仍旧清晰地在耳边回荡。

是的，我后悔了，哥哥。

他离开了。

 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

自从那天，Solo把昏迷的他从浴室里抱出来以后。接下来的几周里，Mendez都没有再见到Walker。他没有询问对方的去向，而Solo也对此闭口不谈，乐得省去同他解释的麻烦。同时，黑手党教父似乎给自己放了一个长假，每天都寸步不离的黏在Mendez的身边，仿佛一夜间变得无所事事一般。从亲自照顾再次因伤卧床的他开始，把自己慢慢的塞进Mendez生活的每一处。这像是真情流露，又像是谨慎执行的严密计划。  
就像今天一样，男人准时的出现在他的身边，仿佛早就知晓他会在这个时候从小憩中醒来。

“咖啡还是茶？”Solo扶着卧榻的靠背，阳光从他身后透过来，深邃的蓝眼带着笑意俯视着他。无论再看多少次，Mendez都毫不怀疑自已会为这美丽的色彩赞叹。

“呃……唔……”

他刚想回答，却被对方先一步堵住了嘴唇。Solo把他牢牢地禁锢在身下，贪婪地亲吻吸吮着他的舌头。这几天Solo总会做一些暧昧的动作或是亲吻，但每每都只是浅尝辄止，从没有像今天这样激烈。窒息感逐渐袭来，让Mendez下意识的伸手去推对方的肩膀，但却立刻被反手握住压到自己的身侧。等到Mendez终于被放开时，Solo已经压在了他身上，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，隔着厚实的西装布料，Mendez也能感受到抵在自己大腿上的火热。

“Tony……可以吗？”Solo的声音低沉沙哑，充满了情欲的味道。他细细的亲吻着Mendez的脖颈和脸颊，几乎是小心翼翼的开口询问。

Solo的态度让Mendez愣了一下，然后他露出了一个了然的微笑。

“您没有询问我的任何必要。”他平静的回望进那双眼睛，却不能克制身体上细微的颤抖，“主动权并不在我手上。”

“Tony……”Solo叹了口气，一面暗自咒骂自己愚蠢的兄弟，一面松开束缚温柔的捧起Mendez的脸，“我不会强迫你做任何事，Tony。你是自由的，永远都是。但同样的，我也不会对你放手，无论发生什么，永远不。”

“呵……还真是强盗逻辑。”这些话让Mendez低低的笑出声来，冷漠和抗拒在那双暖棕的眼眸中融化开来，他懒懒的伸手勾上Solo的脖子，“如果我背叛你呢？”

“那不可能发生。”Solo的眼中翻涌起暗色的风暴，手上的力度也不由得大了几分，“不要妄想任何从我身边逃离的方法。”

这一次Solo没有再询问，他直接俘获了Mendez的双唇，手也从衣服的下摆处探进去，在男人敏感的皮肤上流连。Mendez在激烈的吮吻间隙中呻吟一声，接着他慢慢放松了身体，顺从的接受Solo变得越来越粗暴的爱抚。而那双带着枪茧的手，则毫不迟疑的捻住了他挺翘的乳首。粗糙的指腹让他又痒又痛，火热的触感从胸乳上漫开，逐渐的点燃了他的全身。

“这里，似乎变得大了一些。”Solo把他的薄毛衣推了上去，仔细的品尝那对小巧却十分丰满的胸乳，引得身下人突然发出惊喘，“小肚子也开始出来了。”

“胖了还……嗯嗯……还是呃……真抱歉唔啊！”Mendez泄愤般抓了一把Solo的头发，接着就被对方稍稍用力的咬了一口红嫩的乳尖。

“不，我很喜欢。”忙着舔弄他乳头的Solo声音含混的回答，手也没有停歇的褪下了Mendez的裤子，“没有人会不喜欢软软的小熊。”

“嗯……你其实只是想说，操……啊啊……操起来很爽呃！！”Mendez的声音又拔高了一点，因为Solo借着他下体分泌出的液体，将两根手指探进了他的阴道，满是老茧的指腹摩挲着他身体最脆弱的地方，让Mendez仿佛触电般的抽搐，而他也因此变得更湿。

“水好多，我的整个手掌都被你打湿了。”Solo又探进了一根手指，贪婪地看着男人在自己身下扭动，发出不满足的渴求呻吟，“告诉我Tony，你现在舒服吗？”

“舒……嗯嗯……可恶不要问啊！不要问这种嗯……”羞恼的Mendez用力的去推Solo那张带着坏笑的脸，“做呃……做你该做的！”

“我该做什么？Tony？”Solo从他的手心一路吻到小臂内侧，然后贴上敏感的颈侧不断地吮吻，而手指也没有停止在男人体内的扩张摩擦和抽动，“你要告诉我才行。”

“呜……混、混蛋……”身体内处的被勾起的瘙痒是在太过强烈，让Mendez几乎说不出完整的单词，“进、进来嗯嗯……进来……”

“进到哪里？你要告诉我才行，Tony。”尽管Solo也几乎要无法再忍耐，但他还是强忍着循循善诱，让Mendez主动来开口求他，“告诉我，告诉我我才能满足你。”

“进嗯哼……进来……”灼烧的欲望让Mendez放下了最后一点矜持，他几乎是疯狂的揪住男人的衣领，“进来操我！Napoleon！”

然后下一秒他就被贯穿了。那根坚硬火热的巨物捅穿了他的身体，整根没入几乎要顶开他的子宫口，而胀大的柱体也填满了他的身体，他甚至能够感受到那根阴茎上血管的勃动。然后一滴汗水落在了Mendez的额头上，唤回了他有些涣散的神智。

“还好吗Tony？”Solo的声音格外喑哑，他格外温柔的抚摸着Mendez汗湿的脸颊，“我有没有弄痛你？”

Mendez眼前是男人汗湿隐忍的表情，明明已经几乎要到极限，却仍旧强忍着即将爆发的欲望，询问着他的感受。体贴、细致，就如这些日子以来每一刻陪伴他一样，让他在不知不觉中逐渐习惯了对方的存在。不，从他们相遇的那个冬日开始，男人就已经逐渐的融进他的生命中。从偶尔的到访，以及街边咖啡馆的偶遇开始，甚至远在Mendez意识到自己心动之前，Solo就已经变成不可或缺的一部分。

一部分……

Walker的脸突兀的从脑海中浮现。男人斜靠在昏黄的路灯下，落了满身的冰冷雪花，对着半醉的他开口说了什么。但未等他能够听清，那眼中忽然瞬间充满就了暴虐的神色，男人用力的卡住他的咽喉胸口，对他带着恶意的裂开嘴——

“Napoleon。”他搂在Solo脖子上的手臂紧了紧，“操我。用力的。”

Solo体贴的没有询问他突然改变态度的缘由，只是在Mendez唇上落下温柔的一吻。他掐住Mendez的腿根将他的身体完全的打开，如他所愿般开始用力到近乎粗暴的操弄。饱胀的囊袋不断地拍击着他的臀部，硕大的龟头则每次都顶弄碾磨过他的子宫口，甚至让紧闭的那处开了一道小小的缝隙。火热的液体瞬间喷涌出来，让Solo也忍不住的低吟。

而Mendez此时只能紧紧地抓着Solo的后衣领，躺在男人的身下无助的呻吟抽搐，那根巨大的阴茎顶的他眼前一阵阵发黑，强烈的快感吞噬了他的四肢百骸。Mendez甚至不知道自己有没有高潮，他只知道自己在被不断的贯穿，只知道自己被充满爱意的用在怀中，只知道Solo温柔给予他的那些珍视的吻。

他似乎晕过去了一会儿。等到他回神时，Solo正不断地轻吻着他的脸颊。男人半软的阴茎仍旧深埋在他的体内，随着男人小幅度的挺腰，而发出咕啾咕啾的声响。饱胀到几乎让他失禁的感觉，告知着Mendez他被对方射了满满一肚子。不适感让他稍微动了动，而埋在他体内的那根巨物，也因此再一次变得坚硬、火热。就在他以为对方还要再来一次时，Solo却出人意料的从他体内退了出去。

“Na……”过于沙哑的声音让Mendez停了一下，“Napoleon？”

“Shhhhhhh……安静Tony。”男人抱着他的手臂又紧了紧，他们的鼻息温柔的缠绕在一起，“别破坏现在的气氛。”

“可是你……”

“别管，你累了。”

Solo漫不经心的敷衍着，在Mendez唇上轻轻啄了一下。一只手摩挲着他汗湿的后背，另一只则有一下没一下的搔刮着他红肿的乳首。但Mendez的身体本就因为刚刚的操弄，而仍处兴奋的状态，再加上Solo对他猥亵的玩弄，没一会儿他的下身就又湿的一塌糊涂。

“Na……Napoleon……”Mendez发出一声格外甜腻的呻吟，渴求让他不由自主的去蹭对方抵在自己腿间的火热阴茎，“我……我……”

“你怎么了？Tony？”Solo细密的亲吻着Mendez的脖颈，甚至忍不住在他涨的通红的脸颊上咬了一口，“说出来，只有说出来我才能帮你。”

“你是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Napoleon。”Mendez恼火的一口咬上男人的肩膀，“我怎么就被你的那张完美的皮骗了呢？”

“承蒙夸奖。”

Solo发出低沉的笑声，然后稍微抬起Mendez的腿，借着他们紧贴的姿势，再一次进入了那处温热湿软的地方。被填满的感觉让Mendez忍不住发出一声长叹，他的下体也无意识的收缩、吸吮埋在自己体内的那根火热楔子。Solo慢慢的晃动着自己的腰，温柔而缓慢的操干着Mendez的阴道，但每一次都会精准的顶到他小巧的子宫口。

他们紧紧地贴在一起，缠绵的交换着气息和体温，将这一次欢爱近乎无限的拉长。直到Solo再也忍不住翻涌的欲望，再一次将他压进卧榻中，托着他的臀部让那处小口将自己的东西完全吞下，用力的操干这具让他几乎神魂颠倒的身体。Mendez大声呻吟着搂住Solo的脖子，任由对方在他的皮肤上留下暗红青紫的痕迹，任由对方啃咬吸吮自己的胸乳。

他闭上眼睛，放任自己沉溺进这一片虚幻的温柔。

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

他是真的、真的讨厌这种宴会。

等到终于能够离开的时候，Mendez几乎是把自己扔进了车里，并且一个好脸色都不愿给身边的Solo。他之所以会被拉来这种与他格格不入的地方，就是因为找不出回绝对方“我的伴侣是你，不带你出席我要带谁去”的，足够合适的理由。

“放轻松Tony。”他们刚抵达的时候，Solo露出一排雪白的牙齿，毫无诚意的安抚着他，“只是把你介绍给我的朋友们而已。”

不，你的大白牙就已经告诉我你不值得信任。Mendez瞥了下嘴，暗自腹诽很明智的没有说出来。虽然Solo真的只是将他介绍给了自己所信任的同盟，但“Lark家族教父的新情人”这个新标签，还是给他惹了足够多的麻烦。而那些来自名媛闺秀们的敌意，甚至还算是好的。

被迫维持了整晚微笑的Mendez，在回去的路上窝在Solo怀中昏昏欲睡。他本就不怎么适应这种惺惺作态的场合，更别提他就是今晚这种场合的焦点。光是维持表面上的优雅，以及得体的回答那些尖锐的问题，就已经让他耗尽了全部的力气。

“我很抱歉，Tony。我没想到事情会发展成这种样子。”Solo抱着他小声的亲昵耳语，但男人的语气里却没有丝毫的歉意，甚至还有点愉悦的成分，“不过你做得很好，我真为你骄傲。”

“因为我把你没法说的话都说了？”Mendez埋在他的肩膀上不满的哼哼，“我今天可是替你得罪了好多人，我要补偿。”

“当然，当然。”心情愉快的Solo在他的头发上吻了又吻，“你想要什么？只要我做得到。”

“一个月别折腾我？”男人僵住的动作让Mendez愉快的笑出声来，“或者每晚就只做一次。说真的Napoleon，这样下去你绝对会把我搞死。”

“那不行，面对你我可忍不住。”Solo轻轻地在Mendez脸颊上咬了一口，“而且你真的忍心让自己的丈夫硬一整晚？”

“拜托Solo先生，你甚至不是我的男朋友。”Mendez一脸嫌弃的推了推开始试图耍赖的黑道教父，却被对方不依不饶的黏上来，“天啊Napoleon，别耍小孩子脾气。”

“我现在是了，我已经把你介绍给所有人了Tony，你跑不掉了。”满脸洋洋得意的Solo让Mendez在自己怀里靠的更加舒服，“如果你愿意我随时都可以向你求婚。你喜欢在哪里举行婚礼？教堂、海边？还是更刺激一点的地方？婚戒的样式就由你自己设计，我可以——”

“打住！打住Napoleon！”眼看男人越说越离谱，Mendez翻了个白眼就亲上了那喋喋不休的嘴，“看在上帝的份儿上，让我休息会儿好不好！”

“那等你睡醒了我们再谈？”

“饶了我吧。”

Mendez咕哝了一声，接着他就贴在Solo的脖颈处不再动了。Solo感受着怀里温热的重量，以及喷在脖子上的细微痒意，露出一个从未有的，极其温柔的微笑。

“好梦，我的Tony。”

 

Solo刚一下车，就看到守在门前脸色阴沉的Walker。他扫了眼自己的兄弟，小心的抱着Tony就要回去自己的卧室。但Walker却横跨一步拦在他的身前，迫使Solo不耐烦地转过头来。

“怎么？”

“你不该把他这么快就推到那些人的面前。”Walker奋力的压低声音，怕惊醒熟睡的Mendez，“你知道他们都再干些什么勾当，这么做只会让Tony承担更多的风险。”

“我用不着你来告诉我该怎么做，Tony是我的人，这件事还轮不到别人插手。”Solo冷淡的绕过Walker，“而且，你才是最没有资格这么说的人。”

Walker猛地拽住了Solo的手臂，他因此微微踉跄了一下，让怀里本在熟睡的Mendez发出不安的哼声。但梦境中的男人只是动了一下，仿佛并不知道刚刚发生了什么。

“August！”Solo低声警告，他严厉的目光让自己的兄弟立刻松开了手，“去干你该干的。”

接着，他抱着Mendez大步的走向二楼，将Walker独自留在空旷的大厅中。

 

Mendez用了半天的时间，才终于拆完了那些包装精美的礼物。自从那天他被Solo带去宴会之后，就不断有人会以各种名义向他发来请柬，或者是送来各式各样的礼物。Solo对此毫不在意，他只是嘱咐管家按照以往的惯例，替Mendez回绝或者回礼。而至于那一堆东西，Solo则干脆让他自己处理——喜欢的就留下，不喜欢的扔出去。而本着名为不能浪费，实为有点好奇的念头，Mendez还是亲自把那些东西全部一一拆开。

“您有什么想留下的吗？”Solo派来处理“垃圾”的仆人在一旁问道。

“没……”Mendez遗憾的扫过那一批精美昂贵的物件，它们中竟然没有一个能够触动自己，“都拿走吧。”

尽管可惜，但他不喜欢的就处理掉是Solo的命令。再怎么遗憾，他也不会把那些除了亮闪闪，就没有任何特别的东西留下来。Mendez走到一旁，让Solo的手下把那些东西搬出去，但不一会儿他就突然让他们暂且停下。

“等等，这是什么。”Mendez伸出手去，抓起那一堆中毫不起眼的一个小雕像，那是用铁丝和弹壳做成的一只熊，“这个是谁送来的？”

“很抱歉，Mendez先生。”仆人战战兢兢地回答，生怕惹到这位新晋的宠儿，毕竟没有全都检查到是他的疏忽，“这份礼物上没有留下送礼人的信息，您看这个——”

“我要留下它。”Mendez的注意力全都在那个有些粗糙，却十分可爱的小东西上，没有注意到对方的神色，“哦，如果可以，请代我好好谢谢这位。”

Mendez很高兴的把这只小熊放进了自己的工作室，粗笨但可爱的小东西赢得了他的欢心，让他一整个下午都在画室里哼着歌。而等Solo来找他时，Mendez甚至主动地吻了对方。

“怎么这么高兴？”Solo搂着男人的腰，不断地亲吻他的脸颊和眼睑，“发生什么好事了？”

“只是找到了一件比较称心的小玩意。”Mendez被他的动作弄得咯咯直笑，没有阻止那只摸向自己屁股的手。

“嗯哼，竟然不是因为我高兴。”叱咤风云的黑手党教父嘟起嘴，一把就将人抱到了窗边，“我吃醋了，我要Tony的安慰。”

“……你这个无理取闹的幼稚鬼。”Mendez丝毫没有想掩饰自己的白眼。

但他还是拉开了Solo的裤链，一面撸动那根逐渐变得硬挺的阴茎，一面粗鲁的扯下自己的裤子。他在Solo吻上他的时候就已经湿了，所以Mendez只是随便扩张了几下，就用已经被操熟的阴道，吞下了那根蓄势待发的阴茎。

这场性爱粗糙又快速。Mendez的裤子脱了一半，身上的工字背心也只是往下拉了拉，只将一侧饱满的胸乳露在外面，而Solo甚至连西装外衣都没有解开。微微斜仰的姿势让Solo不能操的很深，于是男人边加快了速度，一面还不忘逗弄Mendez被冷落的阴茎。他们贪婪地啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，不一会儿就双双到达了高潮。

“嗯……放我下去Napoleon，窗框硌的我腰疼。”Mendez推了推那个不断吮咬自己乳头的脑袋，却只得到了用力的一吸，“嗯！别！别这么用力，第二天穿衣服会很痛。”

“那就别穿。”Solo把另外一边也抓了出来，用舌头和牙齿不断地亵玩，“你明明就很喜欢这样，我都能感到你又湿了。”

他一面说，一面又用半软的阴茎顶了顶Mendez。

“不！我今天很累了Napoleon。”

感到大事不妙的Mendez作势就要推开他，却反而被拽倒在脚下厚实的毛毯上。Solo居高临下的看着他，慢条斯理的脱下自己的衣服丢在一边，漂亮眼睛里攫取的神色，让Mendez既恐惧又有些隐隐的期待。

“我这不是在帮你睡个好觉么？”他勾起一抹坏笑。

 

“怎么样？”

Walker一回到庄园，就看到Solo穿着浴袍坐在会客室中，男人的头发湿漉漉的，显然是刚刚洗完澡。他看了眼有些狼狈的Walker，然后摇摇头叹了口气，示意对方坐下来喝一杯。Walker倒是没有反对，刚刚枪战残留的肾上腺素还没有褪去，更别提那处隐隐作痛的伤口。一杯酒精正是他想要的。

“那个老东西死了。”他仰头灌下了一杯威士忌，“他的儿子可撑不住那么大的家族，内部很快就会开始分裂。”

“有没有被人发现？”在得到的肯定的答复后，Solo刚刚松开的眉头又皱了起来，“伤处理过了？”

“处理了。”Walker显然不愿意多说，“打了抗生素，死不了。”

“August……”Solo迟疑了一下，却还是决定开口，“一直这样，你是不会有机会的。”

听到这句，Walker的动作顿了一下，他转头看向自己的兄长，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

“你介意？”他冷哼了一声，“我还以为你对现状十分满意呢。”

Walker把剩下的酒全部喝干，然后毫不客气的抓起半满的酒瓶。他站起来看了看Solo，然后转身往门口走去。

“我不会再打扰你们，放心吧Napoleon。”

你这样回答我才不放心。Solo看着他背影，却没能把话说出口。

虽然所有人都说Walker暴躁鲁莽，但Solo知道其实他最大的问题是过于固执。这是他的优点，却也是他致命的缺点。这份与生俱来的固执，既能让他成为最强大的战士，最忠实的同伴，却也能在顷刻间将他毁于一旦。他比谁都了解自己的兄弟，也正因此他才能够猜测到，Walker其实永远不会对Mendez放手，哪怕这种结局是他亲手造成的。他担心Walker会因此付出过多的代价，而这份代价很可能让他们无法承受。

Solo轻叹一声，用手遮住自己的双眼。壁炉里微弱的火苗熄灭了，黑暗立刻便吞噬了他的身影。

 

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

09

Vinciguerra家族的宴会简直要超出Mendez的忍受限度，毫不掩饰的敌意让他如芒在背。他只能跟在Solo身边，挂着僵硬的微笑任由众人打量、品评。

“不适应这样的场合？”

他终于能够摆脱那些目光，悄无生息的躲进角落时，却又冷不防的有人前来搭话。但是前来的男人看起来却有些不同，他优雅的同Mendez举杯示意，却没有咄咄逼人的敌意和过于明显的打量目光。

“还好。”Mendez敷衍道，“请问您是？”

“Sean·Ambrose，Vinciguerra家族新任安保主任，也是您的一位粉丝。”他露出一个真诚的微笑，友好的伸出手，“请务必叫我Sean，Mendez先生。”

“您好，Ambrose呃……Sean，也请务必叫我Tony。”Mendez回握住他，这个男人很快就赢得了他的好感。

“我的荣幸，Tony。”Ambrose看起来很是激动，他兴奋地不断同Mendez攀谈，“我十分喜欢您最新展出的那副《藤黄之下》，它展现的甜蜜哀伤真是令人心碎。原谅我的冒昧，里面那位树影下的模特，是Solo先生吗？”

“不……不是。”Mendez顿了顿，才慢慢地摇了摇头，“不过是位旧相识罢了。”

意识到自己失言的Ambrose，立刻就要道歉。但他还未来得及开口，一道高傲的声音就插了进来。

“哦，想必你一定就是那位可爱的小幸运儿吧？”

Victoria·Vinciguerra径直的向着他们所在的角落走来，带着几乎整个会场的视线，她的目的不言而喻。Ambrose立刻知趣的走去另一边，还不忘向Mendez投来同情的一瞥。

“真好奇你是怎么获得Solo欢心的。”Vinciguerra向着Mendez伸出手，神态傲慢的打量着对方。

“关于这一点，我也感到十分疑惑。Vinciguerra夫人。”在那只红爪子戳到自己脸上之前，Mendez握住了对方的指尖，优雅的行了个吻手礼，“不过，要是能被这么轻易猜透，那他可就不是Napoleon了。”

“哦，你是真的很可爱。”Vinciguerra微微的眯眼，妆容精致的脸上不辨喜怒。

“你们有趣的话题能不能也让我倾听一番？”Solo突然从他们身边冒出，动作自然的揽过Mendez的腰，“最近是否还好？Vinciguerra夫人？”

“好的不得了，Solo先生。”Vinciguerra换了个姿势，露出一个妩媚而动人的微笑，“我们刚刚说到Tony在格芙特画廊展出的新作，我十分倾心那幅《藤黄之下》。不知道什么时候，Tony能够也为我画一副肖像？”

“据我所知，已经有数位著名的画家为Vinciguerra夫人您画过肖像。”Mendez抱歉的微笑着，“我最好还是别去献丑。”

“那可真是遗憾。”Vinciguerra不怎么真诚的惋惜，转而向着Solo伸出了手，“不邀请我跳一支舞吗？Solo先生？”

“要女士久等可不好。”Mendez先Solo一步做出了决定，他拉下Solo搭在自己腰上的手臂，并轻轻地捏了捏让对方放心。

“那我恭敬不如从命。”Solo只好托住Vinciguerra的手，任由对方把自己拉入舞池。

聚集在他们身边的目光和窃窃私语，这才随着宴会主人的离开而终于散去。Mendez疲惫的靠上身后的落地窗，轻轻地吐了口气。他看着在人群中央共舞的两人，不禁暗暗感叹他们确实十分般配。Vinciguerra格外亲昵的贴着Solo的耳畔低语，但眼神却一直死死地盯着躲在人群最后面的Mendez。

他只好拿起一杯香槟，背过身装作凝视窗外的喷水池。Mendez早就听闻过Vinciguerra和Solo之间种种暧昧不清的纠缠，尽管Solo强调过他们之间不过是生理需求导致的逢场作戏，但从Vinciguerra找遍所有理由，直到能邀请他参加自己的宴会来看，这两人对于那段过去的定义，可是完全的南辕北辙。

窸窣的窃语声又开始传入Mendez的耳畔，衣着光鲜的男人女人借着酒杯的遮挡，将那些污言秽语和恶意的揣测遮挡在优雅的姿态之后。这种品评的目光实在是让Mendez难以忍受，他瞟了眼大厅中央，Solo仍旧在忙于应付难缠的Vinciguerra，而注意到他这个角落的人寥寥无几。Mendez摆弄着酒杯想了想，接着下一秒那个角落里就没有了人影。

 

Mendez溜进了昏暗的花园，他扯开领结坐到喷水池边，大厅里的香水和雪茄气味让他几乎无法呼吸。鸟儿的嘀啾和潺潺的水流声，掩盖住了不远处的喧哗和笑语。一阵风温柔的滑过，微凉的空气让Mendez舒服的眯起眼睛。别墅后面的灌木丛蓊蓊郁郁，而被他们所包围的小型池塘中，满是月亮银色的碎光。这幅美丽的光景引诱了画家，让他突然起兴要去探寻那片光芒。

但他刚一走进那片并不足够茂密的树林，就被人猛地从后面搂住了腰，不等他来得及惊叫挣扎，那人就已经将他拉进更黑暗的树影里。

“别出声。”熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，让Mendez瞬间就绷紧了身体。

“该死的，跑哪里去了？”

没多久，两个男人就急匆匆的跑过他们身边，不停地骂骂咧咧的嘟囔着脏话。他们说的似乎是意大利语，Mendez只听清了“Lark”、“婊子”和“混账”这几个单词。

“他们在找你。”等那两人的身影消失之后，Mendez才被放开，“Vinciguerra家的走狗，专门替他们干见不得人的脏活。快回大厅去，你在这里很不安全。”

“你怎么在这里？”尽管已经一年多没再见到过对方，但Mendez忍不住畏缩的退了两步，同男人拉开足够的距离。

“因为我才是负责干Lark家族脏活的那个，你忘了吗Mendez？”Walker站在阴影和光芒的交界处，他看了看神态畏缩的男人，接着转过身摆手要他离开，“快回去，Napoleon应该要着急了。”

“August！ ”Mendez忽然伸手拉住了他的衣角，却又不知道自己想同对方说些什么，他支吾了好一会儿，才挤出了一个单词。

“谢谢。”

“你现在是Lark教父的情人，保护你是我的责任。”Walker没有回头，他往前走去，迫使那片衣角从Mendez手中离开，“没有其他事情，请允许我先离开。”

说完Walker就消失在层层黑色的树影中，将Mendez扔在原地。他看着男人消失的方向，愣了好一会儿后才有点怅然若失般往回走去。他应该感到轻松，感到放心，因为Walker表明了态度，不会再来骚扰他。但Mendez此刻却并没有觉得高兴，男人转身离开的样子仿佛刺一般的扎进他的胸口，引起漫长的闷痛。

天啊，我不是疯了就一定是个受虐狂。

Mendez摇了摇头，暗自嘲笑刚刚的愚蠢想法。他把那些奇怪的情绪抛在身后，然后露出一个微笑，走向已经出来寻找他的Solo。

“Tony！”很显然Solo得到了手下的汇报，他一脸紧张的拉住了Mendez的手臂，“你还好吗？有没有发生什么事？”

“我没事Napoleon。”他挽住Solo的手臂，吻了下他的脸颊表示安抚，“我只是去花园里走了走，你知道，我不太喜欢这种场合。”

“Tony有些累了，我们今天就先离开。真的十分抱歉，Vinciguerra夫人。”

Solo露出他以往的公式化微笑转身解释，这时Mendez才发现Vinciguerra一直跟在Solo的身后，他们后面是许多往这里张望的脑袋，以及好奇的目光。Mendez下意识的就缩了缩，如果他能早点觉察，他绝对不会去亲Solo，特别是在Vinciguerra的面前。但Solo却对他的动作格外满意，丝毫不在乎Vinciguerra有些扭曲的表情。

“是吗，那可真是遗憾。”Vinciguerra连个礼节性的微笑都摆不出来，Mendez觉得那些单词几乎是从她牙齿里挤出来的，“送Solo先生离开。”

她狠狠地瞪了Mendez一眼，接着恼火的转身回去宴会大厅。

“我大概彻底把她惹恼了。”钻进车里的Mendez头痛的捏捏眉心，“天哪，我怎么就没看到她在你身后？”

“没什么不好，反正和Vinciguerra家族撕破脸是早晚的事，这样还省得那女人三天两头跑来找我。”Solo伸手想将Mendez搂进怀里，却被对方不着痕迹的躲开，“Tony？怎么了？发生什么了？”

“不，没什么Napoleon，我只是有点累了。”Mendez靠在椅背上往窗外望去，用沉默表示自己不想再谈论这个问题。

Solo体贴的没有再继续追问，他脱下自己的外套盖在Mendez身上，轻轻地顺了顺他有点乱的头发。浓郁的古龙水味立刻将他包围，与刚刚的硝烟和血腥味不同，这是他所熟悉的，只属于Solo的味道。

他埋首进那些布料深深呼吸，却不知为何感到莫名的怅然若失。

 

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

DJ声震天的酒吧后巷里，一个男人被扔进了巨大的垃圾桶中。几个硕大的垃圾袋被扔到了他身上，遮盖住了被崩开的脑壳。这里没有足够的光源，这具尸体很快就会被更多的垃圾所掩盖。而到天亮之后这些垃圾会直接被运往焚烧厂，没有人会注意到这其中夹杂了一场谋杀。

没有人会知道有一个人今晚消失在了世界上。

Walker踉踉跄跄的走出无人的小巷。风衣和帽子将他的脸遮的严严实实，如果不是他略显别扭的步伐，完全就是一个晚归的工薪族模样。在确认身后并没有人跟踪之后，他这才闪进了一间破烂的，在这条街上毫不起眼的二层小楼。

他艰难的把自己扔进了沙发中，随手把被血染透的风衣和衬衣扔到一边。Walker翻找出散落一旁的医疗器械，面无表情的开始给自己消毒、取子弹，然后缝合伤口。疼痛让他面容扭曲，但却连一声闷哼都没有发出。他把那些染血的纱布和衣服，通通扔进了壁炉之中。

Walker看了会儿剧烈燃烧的壁炉，接着拿过一瓶威士忌，咬开瓶塞灌下一大口酒。冰冷辛辣的酒液，涌进他空无一物的胃袋，缓慢地点燃他同样冰冷的血液。Walker借着透进屋内的几道惨淡的月光，踉跄的晃到窗口。对面的那户人家刚刚结束了晚餐，一家人餮足的围绕着餐桌，正兴高采烈的谈论着什么。年幼的孩子们在椅子上爬上爬下，夸张的挥舞着手臂大声嚷嚷。他们的父母则笑得前仰后合，不时交换一个浅吻，或是缠绵的眼神。

他久久的看着那户再平凡不过的人家，直到那扇窗户中温暖的灯光熄灭，直到手中的酒瓶里再没有半滴液体。药物和酒精让他感到晕眩，失血过多也让他开始感到体力不支。Walker靠着墙滑坐到地板上，手机因为姿势的改变而从裤兜中坠落，落在地上时屏幕亮了一下。他用余光看了眼，已经是第二天的凌晨三点。

纽约的夜晚大概才刚刚开始。思绪混沌中，Walker漫不经心的想。今天应该有Mendez新作品的展览。他把脸贴上冰冷肮脏的玻璃，接着意识就滑入了黑色的深渊。

 

他的面前是一副女性的肖像，妆容精致的脸上满是悲哀和忧愁，白色的背景和她身上的病号服，充分的展示着哀怨的缘由。她没有戴戒指，无名指上只留有一圈白印，而身后的花瓶里是一小束参差不齐的，很明显是临时摘取的花朵。破败打蔫的野花，与优雅的女士形成了格外鲜明的对比。

他扫了眼画框下的名称：《慈善医院里的贵妇》

“哦，您可要好好为我介绍下这幅画。”一道令人厌恶的声音，从他的背后响起，“我可是一眼就被它打动了。”

他回头，只见Lippi家的色鬼次子——这次会展的赞助者，正不怀好意的揽着展览主角的腰。可怜的画家显然不知如何是好，毕竟他不能公然给自己的赞助人加一个黑眼圈，或者两道热腾腾的鼻血。Mendez的脸颊微微泛红，他一面努力的同对方拉开距离，一面尽可能详尽的为他解释这幅画的含义。可惜，对方的注意力完全不在画上。就在那只手要滑到Mendez的屁股上时，他一步跨到了两人的对面。

“好久不见，小Lippi。”他故意的伸出左手，迫使那个色鬼松开了画家，“你父亲最近身体如何？”

“哦，哦！真是好久不见了，Walker先生。”Lippi讪笑着同他握手，表情扭曲的既可怕又可笑，“我父亲最近精神不错，多谢关心。”

“那可真是太好了。”他握了握那只手，Lippi的表情更加扭曲了几分，“抱歉，没控制好力度。”

他不怎么诚意的道歉，而Lippi只能跟着尴尬的呵呵几声，不一会儿他就找了个借口，急匆匆的从这个会展上离开了。他看着对方离开的背影冷哼一声，一转身就看到了站在他身边的Mendez。

“呃……谢谢您，Walker先生？”Mendez有点不太确定的开口，“我是不是曾经见过您？”

“August·Walker。”他同有些腼腆的画家握手，“或许吧，我对于不重要的事记不太清。”

他饶有兴趣的看着对方尴尬的低下头去，一小抹绯红色浮现在那瘦削的颧骨上。对方手足无措的模样，意外的满足了他恶劣的心思。在Mendez的脸色变得更红之前，他才良心发现的打破了尴尬。

“不为我介绍一下这幅画吗？”他偏头示意了一下，有点意外的发现对方的眼睛亮了起来，“你知道这位落魄夫人的故事，我猜。”

“是、是的，Walker先生。”Mendez的眼睛闪亮亮的，兴奋的表情溢于言表，“她是我在一家慈善医院偶然遇到的。”

接下来的时间他没在怎么说话，因为Mendez一直在兴致勃勃的同他讲述每一幅画背后的故事。他本来很少会关注这些东西，那一般那都是Solo的兴趣范围。但这一次……他转头看了看面带微笑，眼神明亮的Mendez，偶尔这样也还不坏。

他看着那双漂亮的金棕色眼眸，开始庆幸自己答应了Solo替他出席这次画展。

接着画面突然就暗了下来。他站在宴会大厅最隐蔽的角落，看着在月色下接吻的Solo和Mendez。那双漂亮的眼睛紧闭着，紧张却也带着格外羞涩的微笑。而那双眼睛仅仅在几个小时之前，还在阳光的阴影下温柔的凝视过他。那是他第一次在除了权利以外，对自己的兄长有了格外嫉妒的心情，那是他第一次除了权力以外，有了自己真正想要抓住的人。第一次……愿意尝试着去温柔的对待，去爱上谁。

可是为什么……为什么你要选择他。

他看到那天午后阳光下的眼眸，他看到清晨的微光和冒着热气的廉价咖啡，他看到晚归的男人尽管疲惫，却还是对着突然出现他露出欣喜的微笑，他看到在繁忙街头的擦肩，看到在速食店里的偶遇，看到那些微笑、皱眉以及相互的拌嘴，看到那些愉快或者不愉快的时光碎片，看到那些毫无意义的，却令人感到轻松喜爱的琐碎日常。

突然间，那双眼睛里就充满了恐惧和冷漠。

他愣了一下，才意识到自己一直在死死掐着男人的脖子。他猛地松手，看到Mendez昏倒在自己的脚下，带着满脸的悲戚，以及刚刚被施暴过的痕迹。他惊愕的后退，而那身影也因此消失在一片黑暗之中。腥臭的血液从他脚下涌出，带着冤魂的呻吟，子弹的硝烟，以及每一次被割开皮肉的疼痛。

“你是个婊子的杂种。”他的父亲，令人痛恨但也令人恐惧的老Lark，把烟灰弹上他赤裸的脚背，“别想着自己能够出人头地，你永远赶不上Napoleon。你生来就该在垃圾桶里干脏活。”

更多的声音涌了过来，带着尖锐的嘲笑和还不掩饰的鄙夷。他同每一次一样，被淹没在冰冷刺骨的恶意所席卷，然后缓慢的沉入肮脏水底，陷进进那些恶臭的污泥之中。他疲惫的闭上眼睛，第一次没有了试图挣扎的欲望——

 

“August。”有人在叫他，伴随着用力的摇晃，“August！起来！”

谁……Tony？是你吗Tony？

Walker费力的睁开眼睛，窗外的太阳已经升得老高，明媚的光芒刺得他眼疼。Walker试着抬手遮住阳光，但因为是在地板上睡了一夜，此刻他的身体无比的僵硬。晃醒他的人收回了手，饶有兴趣的看着他挣扎着从破烂的地板上爬起来。

“一场噩梦？哼？”Solomon·Lane大喇喇的坐在他安全屋的沙发上，满脸都是讽刺的笑容，“又是那个Tony？跟我说说你到底有多为他痴迷。”

“只是熟人，Lane。”Walker动了动身体，然后因为过于深的刀口而闷哼一声，“你那边搞定了？”

“白寡妇是个狠人，但是她的兄弟？算了吧。”Lane鄙夷的摇摇头，“说来还真是奇怪，明明相同的基因，却能长成如此不同的个体。”

“搞定了就回去。”Walker不耐烦的赶人，“之后我们就没有什么交集了。”

“真是无情啊，Walker先生。”Lane也不气恼，他只是坐正身体，好整以暇的看着男人忙碌，“我还想听一听有关那位Tony的故事呢。鉴于你每次昏迷后，都会喊他的名字。”

但Walker对他的挑衅根本无动于衷，他利落的销毁这房间里每一处有关他的线索，然后背起满是武器的旅行包，看都不看Lane就往门外走去。

“Tony·Mendez。”身后男人突然开口，将他猛地定在了原地，“艺术界的新星，在多年的默默无闻后，突然就遇到了伯乐，从此踏上了成功的坦途。”

Lane站起身，慢悠悠的向着Walker走过去。

“可他和Lark家族的教父似乎关系暧昧，这一点让很多人感到不满。”Lane满意的看着Walker转过身，“有男人也有女人，其中不乏容易被鼓动的疯子。恐怕Solo自己都不知道，他到底招惹过多少人吧？”

“你有情报。”Walker干脆的打断了他的长篇大论，他阴沉的脸色昭示着此刻糟糕的心情，“代价？”

“哦，别说的那么难听，Walker。”Lane笑着把一个U盘放进Walker胸前的口袋，末了还轻轻的拍了拍，“只是要你帮我一个忙，作为我刚刚帮助你的礼尚往来。”

“别废话。”Walker没好气的打断他，“给我资料。”

“问题就在于——”Lane抱起了手臂，“没有资料。”

“你在逗——”

“没有资料，没有录音，没有影像。”打断他的Lane，表情忽然间露出了诡异的兴奋，这让Walker厌恶的皱起了眉头，“他什么都没有，就像幽灵一样无影无踪。我牺牲了许多优秀的手下，才终于得知这个’幽灵’的名字。”

 

“Ethan·Hunt。”

 

—TBC—


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **对不起我废话好多，都没怎么开车_(:з)∠)_但是终于让八月受伤了！！！【ntm】**

这是第二十五只小雕像了，他想。

Mendez把那个木制的，表情有些滑稽的胡桃夹子放回了纸盒。很快的它就会被摆在柜子的最下面，挤在贝壳做的小项坠和铁丝的埃菲尔铁塔之间，与那些早先被送来的小东西们一起关在玻璃后面。这个小东西很明显是用小刀削出来的，颜料的色彩也有些浑浊，但却丝毫不影响Mendez对它的喜爱。自从收到第一只弹壳做的小熊之后，他每个月都会收到一件这样的小礼物。尽管材质造型从不相同，但每一个都会在不起眼的角落里，刻着一个“A”。

好奇的Mendez也曾让人查过，这位神秘的A先生或者小姐到底是谁，但每一次都是无功而返，连Solo都猜不出这些到底出自谁手。一开始Mendez会隐隐的担忧，自己如此珍视这些不知名的礼物，会引得独占欲过强爱人的嫉妒。但是Solo似乎纵容了这位不知名者每月的殷勤，甚至专门为他准备了柜子来摆放这些小东西。

“真是神秘的家伙。”Mendez把玩着最初得到的那只小熊，上面古铜色的漆都被他蹭掉了不少，“你到底会是谁呢？”

他把盒子和小熊雕像放到身旁的边桌上，有点疲惫的躺回玻璃温室的卧榻，缩回那张过于厚实的羊毛毯中。正午的阳光温柔的投在他身上，让他在冒出点点青翠的植物间昏昏欲睡。尽管春天已经到来，但仍旧忽冷忽热的天气，成为了Solo拒绝他想出门写生要求的理由，只允许他在这个笼子形状的温室里画画那些植物。

但是在这个精心打造的温室里，他也没能如愿的拿起画笔。这种类似野外的环境，总能让Solo有些莫名的兴奋。男人格外喜欢将他禁锢在随时可能有人经过，或者会被看到的地方，比如在玻璃帷幕、被枝叶掩映的草地上，又比如在这张被灌木和花丛环绕的躺椅。而仅仅十分钟前，他才被好好的操了一回，下体红肿酸痛，还被按摩棒堵住了一肚子的精液，更别提现在埋在他后穴里小幅度震动的跳蛋。

Mendez闷哼了几声，试着找一个足够舒适的姿势，但却被突然加强的震动给打断。他一下子就软回了卧榻上，无力的在厚实的毯子中挣扎。因为他的动作，跳蛋又往里面滑了一点，正好抵在他的前列腺上。强烈的快感一下子就涌了上来，让他整个人湿漉漉的陷在毯子里呻吟。

已经吐不出任何液体的阴茎半勃着，龟头被粗糙的毯子磨得红肿，被过度使用的阴道又开始变得湿润。他夹紧双腿难耐的磨蹭了一会儿，终于忍不住摸上自己的下体，学着Solo每次为自己扩张的样子，一面揉捏着阴唇，一面往拉拽堵在穴口的按摩棒。碰触充血肿胀的性器让他又痛又痒，而后穴里的跳蛋仍旧勤恳的工作着。

“嗯嗯……Na……Napoleon……”他啜泣着小声呼唤Solo的名字，加快了那根胶皮制品在阴道中的摩挲，另一只手也开始快速的撸动起阴茎，“啊啊……哈啊……Napoleon……”

“我在。”

一个吻突然的落在了他的额头上，在紧张和诧异中，Mendez再一次高潮了。阴茎抽搐着吐出半透明的浊液，而他的双腿间也被自己的淫液所打湿。随后他身上的毯子就被掀开了，Mendez软绵绵的呻吟了一声生，接着他体内的跳蛋和按摩棒就被人拽了出去，一只大手落到他的小腹上轻轻地揉按。粘稠的液体从中涌出，糊满了他的大腿。

“只不过十几分钟，就已经这么想我了吗Tony？”Solo把他潮红的脸从柔软的毯子里挖出来，温柔的舔舐掉那些泪水，“还自己一个人玩儿的这么欢。”

“还……还不是你突然……嗯……混蛋放开！”Mendez一面艰难的躲避着Solo的亲吻，一面努力的想把又开始猥亵他的男人推开，“不……别Solo别嗯嗯……我、我还很累……”

“我知道，我亲爱的Tony。”Solo把他抱到怀里不断亲吻他敏感的脖颈，但手仍旧在他的小腹上流连，“如果我射的足够多，会不会让你怀上我的孩子？”

“别做梦了，Napoleon。”Mendez忍不住轻笑出声，伸手慢慢抚弄Solo后脑上的头发，“要是我可以，大概早就怀上了。”

“这个世上可是什么奇迹都有，亲爱的。”Solo再次用毛毯把他裹紧，但仍旧留恋的用嘴唇摩挲他的脖颈和脸颊，“你的孩子一定会十分可爱。”

“啊哈，你说了算你说了算。那我就不打扰您做美梦了，奇迹先生。”Mendez毫无形象的翻了个白眼，他往Solo的怀里又蹭了蹭，“让我再睡会儿……不然我才不要去那个该死的宴会。”

“好的Tony。”Solo抱着他一同倒在卧榻上，“睡吧，我在这里。”

 

Walker久违的回到了Lark庄园。Solo和Mendez都没有出现，前来迎接他的只有在Lark家族工作了多年的管家。Walker倒不在意这些，相反的他乐得避免同他们——尤其是同Mendez见面。自从那晚在Vinciguerra家的宴会短暂的接触之后，他就因为任务而离开了美国，连和Solo接洽都只能通过电话或者邮件。若不是他也需要出席这每年一度的晚宴，他大概再也不会踏上这里一片土地。

“Napoleon少爷和Tony少爷在温室里。”管家接过他的大衣，“您是否——”

“不必了。”Walker快速的打断了他，头也不回的走向自己的房间，“准备好我的礼服。”

“好的，August少爷。”

仆人们很快就都消失在庄园的各个角落，Walker这才放慢了自己的脚步。他早就注意到长廊上的油画被替换了不少，很显然其中大部分都是Mendez的作品。他久久的在那些斑驳的色彩前驻足，却不知道自己到底在看些什么，他向着那些色块伸出手，却只能触到一层冰冷的玻璃。大厅里的座钟忽然敲了五下，Walker这才仿佛被惊醒一般。他猛地收回手，就要转身往另一头走去，但余光却无意间扫到了挂在另一边的画——

那是一片茂盛的紫藤，午后的斜阳恰当而完美的被涂抹在枝叶上，明亮、柔软透露着无限的温柔。在低垂的花串之间，身形高大的男人突兀的从中穿过，像是扰乱了这一片甜美的静谧，却又似乎出现的合情合理。他的肩头扛着一段不知是梯子，还是木头的原木色物体，袖子卷到了手肘之上，露出坚实却带有浅淡伤疤的手臂，卷曲的头发挣脱了发胶的束缚，柔软而自由的散落在额头，投下的层层阴影遮住了他的眼睛。但在那些令人不安的灰暗下，男人的嘴角却是微微勾起的。

整张画上用了大量的藤黄色，却不知为何没有给人一种温暖的感触，反到却透露着些许难言的落寞，而那些明亮的色彩，此刻更像是秋日枯败的树叶。尽管画中的主角被模糊了相貌，但Walker还是一眼就认了出来——那正是为多丽丝画肖像的那个午后，他扛着Mendez的画架，穿过紫藤长廊的场景。

他在走廊的角落中久久的望着那幅画，却一步也不曾靠进。

 

这次的晚宴比Mendez想象的还要轻松。几大家族的利益链早就已经划分完毕，邀请各个首领前来不过是为了威慑一番而已，顺带瓜分几个不太听话的小集团，用以警示那些最近不慎安分的家伙。晚会刚开始没多久，Solo就不得不走进人群去做些必须的应酬。Mendez躲在距离人群最远的角落里，看着那些衣着光鲜颇有身份的家伙们，争抢着同权贵者攀谈，又聚集着嘲讽有求或是依附于自己的他人。

“人群很有趣不是么？”衣着优雅得体的男人出现在Mendez身旁，“无论他们从事何种职业，选择怎样的生活，都无法避免自己真正的本性。”

“很高兴再次见到您，Ambrose先生。”Mendez同Ambrose握了握手，“工作？”

“当然，身负使命。不过在这里，我可以暂时有个中场休息。”Ambrose无奈的耸了耸肩，接着顺手从一旁的服务生托盘上拿了两杯香槟，“以及再次申明，请务必叫我Sean，Tony。”

“好的，Sean。”Mendez与他轻轻碰杯，露出一个放松的微笑。

“我想，我们在开始叙旧前可不可以先换一个地方？”Ambrose往人群里探了探脑袋，“在这里被揪着领子扔出去可不怎么好看。”

“哦，当然可以。”听到他的话，Mendez强忍笑意率先往花园里走去。

三周之前，Mendez才刚刚得知Ambrose原来是自己作品的主要客户之一。他们在一次画展上偶遇，并且相谈甚欢，意犹未尽的Ambrose，甚至还邀请Mendez吃了午餐。而Mendez也十分高兴能够同他结识，毕竟很少有人能够如此理解他的画作。更别提他们之间尽是相同的观点，以及无数说不完的话题。

不过附加效果就是Solo对此格外不快，他不仅一再同Mendez强调Ambrose的雇主是危险的Vinciguerra，而且还加强了Mendez每次出席活动的保镖人数，甚至有一次直接在画展上，将Ambrose直接“请”了出去，就因为他从头至尾一直在和Tony攀谈。

Solo偶尔不合时宜的独占欲让Mendez很是头疼，但是好在Ambrose对此不甚在意。在Mendez在多次试图说服Solo却以失败告终后，Ambrose善解人意的减少了与Tony见面的次数，联系基本只用他的私人邮箱，哪怕在画展上也尽量缩短和Tony接触的时间。

“Solo先生的眼神还真是可怕。”他们走出大厅后，Ambrose这才松口气苦笑起来，“真抱歉，我想我又一次的要引发争吵。”

“这不是您的问题。”Mendez郁闷的摇了摇头，“他对谁都是这样。”

“哦，我们还是暂且别提这些令人心烦的事了。”Ambrose拍了拍Mendez的肩膀，“倒不如先来说一说你即将举办的画展。应该是《靛蓝》？我记得？”

他们愉快的交谈着，沿着小路走向花园中心的喷水池。间或会有人与他们擦肩而过，层叠的树从间也会时而传来不同语言的交谈声。进行到一半的宴会已经没有了刚开始的紧绷，氛围开始变得放松，餮足而微醺的人们神色慵懒，演奏的乐队此刻也顺应着换了首旖旎的曲子。

直到一声枪响。

大厅里的人们慌作一团，纷纷尖叫着四下逃窜。保镖们从侧门冲进来，一刻不停的拔枪加入战斗。尽管Mendez与黑手党教父私交密切，但真实的枪战却是他第一次见到，毕竟他一直都被Solo保护的很好。他不知所措的看向Ambrose，随后被对方一把拉进了隐蔽的角落里。

“Sean……”  
“安静Tony。”Ambrose的声音变得低沉严肃，他把Mendez护在身后，“我们被袭击了，但目前不清楚是哪一方势力，但是他们的目标似乎不在外面，你在这里别动，等我回来。”

说完他就迅速的冲进了人群，Mendez甚至来不及再问一句什么。他试着探头看了看外面的情况，却又立刻被枪声给吓了回来。另一边的枪声和尖叫声丝毫没有停歇的趋势，反而变得越发的激烈。就在Mendez犹豫着要不要再看看情况时，一列急促的脚步声伴随着枪击向着他的方向迅速逼近，有几发甚至擦过他的头顶射进了面前的树干。

就在他不知所措的时候，另一侧也突然响起了枪声，不多会儿一个高大的身影滑铲到了他的位置，一件西装被盖到了他的头上，Mendez慌乱的试图露出头来，却被对方一把按住护在怀里。古龙水和硝烟血腥混杂的味道，让他不由得一愣。

“我说跑，立刻往左边的树林跑。”男人凑到他耳边，一面往后开枪，一面同他低语。

“Aug——”

“跑！”

他没能说完那个名字，就感觉被人拉了起来，紧接着被猛一推后背。Mendez立刻拿出他最快的速度，拼命地向着那片树丛冲去，灌木和茂密的树枝抽打的浑身生疼。他来不及也不敢往身后看，一直到身后的枪声远去，他才听到了些许男人的粗喘。稍稍放心了的Mendez刚想回头，却被对方抓住肩膀强行不让他转身。

“别停Tony。”August的声音比以往要更加低沉粗粝，这让Mendez不由自主的哆嗦了一下，“继续跑，直到你看到Solo为止。”

几乎精疲力竭的Mendez只能继续，但好在接下的路程并不算太远，他很快就看到了在另一边张望的Solo。男人见到他不顾保镖的阻拦，立即迎了上去，一把抱住他来回打量。

“Tony，你还好吗？有没有哪里受伤？”

“我很好Napoleon。”Mendez握住对方检查他身体的手，“是August找到的我。”

他终于能够转身往后看去，却只见到浑身被血浸透的Walker缓慢的倒在眼前。

 

—TBC—


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_毫无逻辑的洗一洗这个八月_ **

在那个瞬间，Mendez觉得自己什么都听不到了。他抓着衣角呆愣的站在原地，看着那个曾让他无比惧怕的男人，几乎毫无生气的倒在自己脚下，暗色的液体从他身下蔓延开来，柔软的挨着他的皮鞋滑过。Solo立刻扑了过去，冲着周围的人们大声喊了些什么。有人急匆匆的跑过他身边，慌忙中撞了他一个趔趄。

有人拉着他让他后退，急救担架被推到了他原本的位置。满身污迹的男人被抬了上去，有很多双手在他身上忙忙碌碌。那带有划伤和淤青的脸忽然转了过来，半闭的蔚蓝眼眸死死地看向他的方向。男人看着他嘴唇蠕动着似乎要说些什么，但是严重的伤势让他甚至做不出一个完整的口型。

男人的手抬了起来，坚定的穿过无数的阻拦，仿佛用尽了全部的力量一般，只为了伸向他。但是Mendez只是站在原地，与死亡擦肩而过的恐惧，此刻还没能完全从身体里消失。他僵在那里，紧绷的肌肉给不出任何反应。男人看着他，努力的动了动嘴角，似乎想做出一个表情。但是他失败了，一口暗色的液体从他的唇中涌出，那漂亮的眼眸合上了，那只手也颓然从半空中垂了下去。

“先生，先生请您松手。”急救员焦急的呼声让Solo转过头，“只有家属才可以陪同，请您先去检查下伤势吧。”

Mendez一只手死死地抓着身上的西装，一只手则紧紧地拉着Walker垂在外面的手腕。他毫不理会一旁劝说的急救员，只是一味地盯着已经陷入昏迷的Walker。很显然，此刻他已经感知不到周围的环境。Solo叹了口气，示意急救员帮自己把Mendez也拉到车上。

“他和我一起去。”

 

在Walker被推进手术室时，Solo不得不用了点暴力手段，这才迫使Mendez松开了对方。男人在那紧闭的门前站了会儿，便就一言不发的坐到等候区的长椅上，对Solo的询问以及让他去检查伤势的要求置若罔闻。Solo陪着他等了十几分钟，但最终不得不被响个不停的手机叫走。这一次袭击让所有人都损失惨重，Lark家族正极端需要他们的教父。

等到Mendez终于回神时，Solo早已先行离开，只剩下几个心腹保镖守卫着Mendez和手术室里的Walker。医院里惨白的灯光和浓郁的消毒水味，不知为何给了Mendez极端的安心感，让他紧绷的精神瞬间就松弛了下来。Mendez靠上冰冷坚硬的椅背，疲惫不堪的揉弄了几下自己的脸颊，刚刚的仿佛都只是他的本能反应一般，不然他也不知道自己为何坚持要跟来医院，并且不顾Solo的劝说，执拗的等候在手术室外。

肾上腺素的退却让他感到了冷，Mendez不由得紧了紧身上的略大的西装上衣，却意外地摸到了衣兜中某样坚硬的东西，但形状却不像手枪，或者弹夹。他奇怪的掏出来，发现那是一块还未能完成的木雕——熊猫的轮廓已经成型，但是旁边已经雕好的竹子却是拦腰折断，很可能是因为撞上了什么坚硬的物体导致的。Mendez习惯性的把这个小东西翻过来，毫不意外的看到下面刻了一个花体的字母“A”。

等等……这个“A”？但是这件外套是Walker的，难道……

忽然间一切便都说得通了。

凭空出现在屋里的礼物，从不会署名的作品，谁都追查不到的来源，Solo对这一切纵容的态度，甚至，甚至礼物送来的顺序，都几乎与他每一次画展的主题，或者无意间提到的地点或者物品有着关联。

所以……他一直都……

Mendez用拇指轻轻地拂过那只做工笨拙的小熊猫，略长的刘海垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。直到门上的那盏灯变绿之前，他都在沉默中怔怔地看着那个小东西。

 

那是一个过于漫长的梦境。

童年对于他只不过是很短的一瞬，并且充斥着劣质的香水和粉底气味。窗外的街道永远混乱而肮脏，硝烟、灰烬、叫喊和鲜血是构成它们的一切。那是这个充满梦想和希望国家的最边缘，远离那应许之地的繁荣与光鲜，充斥着被那些巨型城市排泄丢弃的废物与垃圾，浸染着色欲暴力和硬币肮脏的锈气。他生长于这些污泥之中，与野狗只差了一层人类的皮肤。接连不断的杀戮和阴谋已经融入他的骨髓，最后维持的体面大概仅限于Solo对他的某些要求。

然后，某一天，藤黄的光照了进来。

有人向着他伸出手，平等温柔而热切的待他，对他微笑，毫不迟疑的向他交付全部的信任。那个在街边破旧咖啡馆度过的下午，是他第一次如此真切的感受到自己活着，是他第一次除去别人的命令之外，真正的渴望，真正的想要拥有些什么。

但是那只不过是一个幻象。

他还是输了，一如既往地输给了自己的兄长。在失落的暴怒中，他犯下了不可原谅的罪孽。他狠狠地伤害了自己的珍宝，亲手撕毁了他们之间最后一点温柔的回忆。他就像母亲在嗑嗨后哭叫着咒骂的那样，只不过是一个会带来灾难和绝望的恶魔，早就该腐烂在阴暗的下水道中。

那么，如果我为你献出生命，会再次赢得你看向我的眼神吗？

疼痛早已麻痹了他的大脑，剩下的路完全凭靠的是身体的反射，他努力的去追寻面前的背影，却反而与他的距离越来越远。在陷入黑暗前的最后一刻，他向着自己的希望，向着那道光努力的伸出手去，但只是抓到了一片冰冷的虚无。

谢谢你，谢谢你愿意再看我一次。

 

Walker从那片黑暗中醒来的时候，病房外的天气恰好格外的晴朗明媚，鸟儿的嘀啾和嘀嘀作响的仪器混在一起，吵闹却并不惹人生厌。阳光温柔的透过玻璃，以及单薄的洁白纱帘，然后轻盈的滑过地面落到他的手指上。他试着转动头部，却发现自己根本移动不了半分。失控的焦躁突然袭来，这让一旁的仪器开始疯狂的尖叫。

“August！冷静下来August！”有人冲过来伸手抚上了他的额头，在他耳边压低了声音，某根手指上有着冰凉的金属触感，“已经都结束了。”

那是Solo的声音，这让Walker立刻变得平静了许多。他结着Solo的力道，艰难的把头转向他，试着用疼痛干涩的嗓子说些什么，但是却发不出半个音节。

“Tony没事，只是受了点惊吓。”Solo很显然知道他想问些什么，他的兄长露出一个少见的温柔微笑，“你昏迷了四天，他一直不眠不休的守在你身边。今天他实在是太过疲惫，刚刚才睡下。”

Solo按了几下床的按钮，帮助他抬高了一点视线。升高的床位让Walker一眼便看到了沙发上的Mendez，男人蜷缩在医院淡蓝色的薄毛毯下，眼睛下方有一圈格外显眼的青黑色。那条毛毯随着他的呼吸不停地起伏，证明男人此刻睡得很熟。Walker深深地凝视了一会儿男人的睡眼，然后便闭上了眼睛不再看他。

“再把你送来医院的路上，是他一直抓着你的手。”位高权重的黑手党教父，此刻看起来更像是一位无奈的兄长，“诚实的说，我十分不希望Tony能够原谅你，但是这一次，只有这一次。”

Lark家族的第一把手起身整理了一下自己的西装，对着自己同父异母的兄弟微微勾了一下嘴角。

“去抓住你最渴望的光，August。”

他意味深长的看了眼屋内的两人，转身离开了病房。

Mendez是被前来例行检查的护士和医生吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊的从沙发上起身，正好看到正目不转睛望着他的Walker。男人看到他醒了不由得一愣，接着立刻就想移开视线，却又因为肌肉暂时的活动不便，而无法自由转动脑袋，只能狼狈的垂下眼睛。

医生和护士很快就全部离开，尴尬立刻在只剩下他们两人的房间里蔓延开来，Walker企图装作昏睡，但是逐渐加快的心跳声暴露了他真实的状态。Mendez在沙发上挑眉看了他一会儿，最后轻轻地摇了摇头起身走到了Walker的床前，毫不客气的坐到他的手边。

“我想这个应该还给你。”他拿出那个已经破损的小东西，把它塞进了Walker的手中，“只可惜被弄坏了，我还蛮期待成品的。”

但是Walker只是仍旧保持着沉默，他避开了Mendez的目光，用还不太灵活的手指，慢慢的摩挲着那块没来得及打磨光滑的木头。窗外的鸟鸣渐渐安静了下去，几朵云随着风飘荡过来，遮住了原本充满整个病房的温柔光芒。

“我不会原谅你。”

在短暂的沉默后，Mendez突然的开口。那是一道永远不会改变的宣判，Walker轻轻地点点头，他并不意外这个结局，但尽管早知如此，他的心还是慢慢的沉了下去。

“但是我很喜欢A先生送来的礼物。”

这句话让Walker的动作猛地顿了一下，他费力的看向身侧的人，眼中满是惊异以及隐隐的期待。窗外的流云缓慢地散开，那些藤黄色的光芒再次散落进屋内，这一次它们也落到了Mendez柔软的发丝上，是同紫藤花架下那个午后一样温柔的光泽，让他忍不住的想伸手去将它们揉乱。

“……出院之后让A先生给我做一个贝雕吧。”Mendez伸手拿回那个坏了一处的小雕像，指腹不经意的蹭过Walker的手背，“我有好几个贝壳，但不知该雕成什么。”

Walker缓慢的移动手臂，小心的贴上Mendez搭在被子上的手，而对方纵容了他这个小动作。

“好。”

他用沙哑干涩的声音回答，倦意忽然再次袭来，但是这一次他欣然滑入了意识的深渊。

 

—TBC—


	13. Chapter 13

在医院养病的日子，对于Walker来说简直平静到无聊。虽然除了腿上的伤仍旧让他有些行动不便之外，大部分都已经愈合，但是由于那晚的事件至今也没能得到解决，Solo不得不把被算作当事人的Walker和Mendez，保护在家族名下的医院里，并对外宣称他们两人的伤势仍旧处于观察期，以免被别有用心的人盯上。毕竟就算是他们真的在夜色下，没有看清袭击者的样貌，也不代表其他人会相信这种说辞。

Walker粗略的翻看着手下送来的文件和报告。损失惨重惨重的几个家族纷纷相互指责对方是叛徒，只有Lark家族因为他和Mendez的遇袭，而没有登上被怀疑的行列。毕竟Lark家的主要武力都在Walker的手里，他还没有傻到让手下趁乱杀死自己的地步。Walker又随意的翻了几下，然后转头看了看时间，就把东西仍还给候在一旁的手下，示意他可以出去了。

现在是十一点，说明最多再过半个小时，Mendez就会从医院的花园中写生回来，和他一同吃个简单的午餐，小憩一下再却继续自己上午未完的工作。这大概是他在一天中最高兴的时刻，尽管这期间Mendez并不会同他说一句话，但是Walker对此已经感到相当的满足。至少，他可以近距离的多偷看Mendez几眼，而不是躲在阴暗的角落里，艰难而绝望的试图搜寻到一个模糊的背影。

“午安Walker先生。”负责送餐的护士打断了他的思绪，而跟在她后面的正是夹着速写本的Mendez，“您的午餐到了。”

他沉默着点点头，示意自己知道了。而Mendez则显得更热情一点，他甚至伸手接过了护士小姐的推车。

“就先放在这里吧。”他温柔的对着年轻的姑娘微笑，“之后我会让人送回去的。”

女孩的脸颊立刻染上层绯红的，她点点头接着就迅速的消失在门外。Walker莫名感到有点吃味，他立刻别过头去以免被对方看见。尽管他知道自己没有这种资格，但是某些心情的变化，并不会听从理智的调遣。

“我对父女恋没什么兴趣。”Mendez仿佛看穿了他在想些什么，一面将推车推到沙发前，一面毫无表情的开口，“别显得那么凶狠，August，难得我今天有心情。”

Walker的大脑停滞了两秒，一时间他竟不知道自己，是该先为被Mendez喊了名字而高兴，还是先为自己让他不快而担忧。但是Mendez没给他那么多时间瞎想，男人把外套和午餐都留在离床边稍远的地方，一面解着衣扣，一面向着Walker走过来。

“Tony……”Walker难得露出了傻乎乎的表情，然后又赶紧忙不迭的改口，“不，Mendez你这是……”

“Tony？Mendez？”跨坐到他身上的男人可爱的歪歪头，足够小心的避开了他的伤腿，“我记得你对我的称呼不一直都是婊子么？”

Walker的手猛地握紧了。他当然不会忘记自己都做过什么混蛋事，但是被对方如此风轻云淡的提起，反倒给了他更加深切的愧疚感，以及罪恶感和沉重的悔意。

“我……”Walker想说些什么，却不知自己该说的到底是辩解、道歉，还是拒绝，Mendez的身体凑了过来，他的温度和气息瞬间就将Walker包围，让他怀念欣喜却又痛苦不堪，从未有过的两种强烈感情，在他的胸口彼此争斗，简直要将他的灵魂撕裂成两半。

“停下。”一声干哑的叹息传入了Mendez的耳中，让他的动作停了下来。

“什么？”他疑惑地看向面前低着头的男人。

“停下。”Walker艰难的，干涩的又重复了一边，“停下吧……求你。”

我从未感到过如此的后悔，所以停下吧，停下你的施舍和温柔的折磨，就让我被那肮脏的泥潭吞没，因为我不配，不配再得到你任何的善意。

空气在瞬间凝固，他垂着头，等待着Mendez对自己的宣判。他并不想怀抱什么侥幸，毕竟那种东西只会让人付出更加惨痛的代价。他感到Mendez坐直了身体，却没勇气看一眼对方此刻的表情。

“你是一个混蛋，August。”Mendez揪起他的衣领，迫使男人看向自己，“一个自私、懦弱、卑鄙的混蛋。”

然后他狠狠地咬上了男人微张的嘴唇。

Walker这下彻底的愣住了，任由对方恶狠狠的啃咬自己的嘴唇，却不知道回应。过了好久，他才迟缓的眨眨眼睛，然后小心翼翼的环抱住了那个略显瘦削的身体。Mendez似乎是不满Walker过于温柔的动作，他一把勾住对方的脖颈，强硬的让两具身体贴到了一起。

“To……Tony？”Walker小心翼翼又满含期待的开口。

“我还没有原谅你。”Mendez抵住他的额头，努力的露出一副凶恶的表情，“但是现在，我需要你来让我满足。”

他缓慢的晃动自己的胯部，故意的在Walker的大腿间磨蹭，不一会儿就感受到某根火热的东西抵住了自己。

“遵命。”

Mendez听到男人如此回答。

 

他一开始并没有想过自己会做出这种行为。就算他从Solo那里隐晦的得知了某些事情，也不代表他就能原谅Walker做过的混蛋事儿。Walker的遭遇是真实的，他的遭遇也同样是真实的，有些裂痕一旦产生，便就再也无法将其修补。

但是这仍旧无法解释，那天晚上他近乎本能般的行为，以及深埋在震惊、恐惧和肾上腺素之下的痛楚。还有为何他会坚持留在医院，不眠不休的等待着对方转危为安。他为此曾经咨询过医生，怀疑自己是不是罹患了斯德哥尔摩综合征。

“如果您能够提供更多的讯息让我进行诊断。”他这么问的时候，年迈的医生露出了为难的表情，“我说过您可以完全信任我，这里的病例谁都没有权限查看。”

“不，我……”

剩下的话忽然卡在了喉咙里，Mendez盯着桌子上那杯温水，一时间竟找不出任何能够解释的缘由。因为直到此刻他才终于发现，自己与Walker相处的时间，永远都是短暂、混乱又无比急促。他们唯一一次能够与对方好好说话，大概就只有那次画展结束后，在街边咖啡馆里的长谈。

尽管如此，他，他们还是无可救药的被彼此所吸引。仿佛飞蛾与烛火一般，纵使知道结局唯有灰飞烟灭，但还是固执的、决绝的，一头栽进命运湍急的漩涡。他们注定彼此吸引，但他们也注定彼此伤害。这是一场没有赢家的争斗，卷进其中便就再也无路可退，只有纠缠到生命的尽头。

“我想我应该是不再恨他了。”Mendez摩挲着脖子上的檀木珠，那是来自A先生的第十七份礼物，“但是我却不想这么快就原谅他。”

“可您还是决定要原谅他。”

“是的医生，在经过这么多之后……我还是怀念着那个过分美丽的午后，那个在紫藤架下的凝视。”Mendez淡淡的勾起嘴角，神色无奈却显得释然，“我是不是病了？”

“不排除这种情况，Mendez先生。”老医生收起了笔记本，他知道对方不会再来找他了，“但是决定是您的。”

Mendez低下头，又看了看胸口那颗镂空的檀木珠。

“真抱歉，果然我还是想每周都能收到A先生的礼物。”

 

他发出一声呻吟，把自己的左乳更深的送进Walker的口中。他们的衣服扔得满地都是，Mendez很肯定对方一定撕破了自己的衬衣。男人灵巧的亵玩着他另一侧的乳头，不断地揉捏，拉扯，搔刮，恰到好处的激起他的欲望。他们挺立的阴茎贴在一起，随着Mendez的晃动缓慢的磨蹭。Walker的手臂稳稳地搂着他的腰，火热的触感让他难以自持的颤栗。

“啊……August……”Mendez搂着埋在胸前的头颅，轻轻扯了扯手下的头发，示意对方也照顾下另一边，“这边也要。”

“好的，Tony。”他用舌尖勾了一下那个小东西，这才含住另一边吸吮。

Mendez的身体比从前敏感了许多，再也没有了一开始那种局促羞涩的模样，他现在仿佛是一颗熟透的果子，不自知的散发着诱人的甜香，连眉目间都露出了隐约的风情。毫无疑问的，这全都是Solo的功劳。Lark家族的教父是一个打磨钻石和璞玉的好手，他看中的人最终都成了不同阶层领域，格外闪耀的存在。

幸好那段时间他选择了离开，不然Tony只会被他伤害的更深。Walker一面吮吻着怀里人敏感的皮肤，一面有些心不在焉的想着。

“那么下次就别再错过了。”Mendez似乎总能一眼看穿他的想法，男人的声音里满是慵懒的情欲，“August，回家吧。”

他拉开了一点距离，捧起Walker的脸迫使那双美丽的眼睛，迫使对方再一次与自己对视。那片蔚蓝在他眼底微微的震颤，最终化作一湾温柔的海。Walker握住他的手腕，不甚明显地点了点头。

尽管有了准备，但当Walker操进来的时候，Mendez还是难以自持的绷紧了身体。Walker只有耐心的，用前所未有过的温柔语气试图安抚他。Mendez趴在他的胸前急促的喘息着，身体和眼角都泛着情欲的嫣红。Walker埋首在男人的脖颈上亲了又亲，最终还是决定不再继续。他握着Mendez的腰，试图让自己退出来。

“你敢！”明明已经全身瘫软，但是Mendez还是要挣扎着起身，Walker只好顺应着力道帮他撑起身体，“我说了你的任务是要满足我。”

他气势汹汹的戳了戳Walker的胸口，然后鲁莽的扶着那根沉甸甸的阴茎，一下便直接吞到了底。而由于这次体位的不同，那根火热的楔子捅进到最深的地方，甚至顶开了一点子宫口。快感夹杂着疼痛，一下子就吞噬了Tony，他软倒进Walker的怀中，急促的喘息了好一会儿才终于回神。而他们相贴的部位已经变得濡湿——他刚刚竟然因此而高潮了。

“Tony你会伤到自己。”Walker立刻握住他的腰，想让他下来。

“放手！”

他毫不客气的拍掉了放在腰间的手，然后撑住Walker的胸膛，骑在他的阴茎上缓慢的摇晃起自己的臀部。Walker闷哼一声倒回枕头，手也换成按着Mendez的大腿，并随着他的起伏而配合的向上顶弄。火热巨大的阴茎完整的填满了他的身体，那上面暴起的青筋碾过体内每一处敏感点，然后向上捅进他的子宫口。

Mendez紧咬着嘴唇，他还没忘记这里是人声嘈杂的医院，病房外不断来去的人影让他紧张又兴奋，动作也逐渐的开始变得急躁。Walker任由他骑了一会儿，然后猛地坐起来丝毫不在乎腿上的伤口会不会因此裂开。他将Mendez搂抱进怀中，用吻吞下对方的惊呼和呻吟，下身开始快速用力的顶弄。突然变得强烈的层层快感让Mendez应接不暇，他只有紧紧地搂着Walker的脖子，努力的回应他贪婪的窒息般的亲吻。

Walker最后用力顶了几下，把精液悉数射进了那温热紧致的内里，而Mendez早已失神的软在他怀中，身体因为残留的情欲而微微抽搐。Walker小心翼翼的退出来，一大滩浓稠的精液便随着Mendez潮吹的淫液一同流下。Mendez不舒服的扭了扭腰，但紧跟而来的疲惫让他窝在Walker怀里，再也不想动。

“睡吧Tony。”意识模糊中，他听到男人如此承诺着，“我会带你回家。”

恍惚中，某些模糊的记忆再次变得清晰起来。那个雪夜，昏暗破旧的路灯，他扛着画架笨拙的穿过飘洒的雪花。看见男人靠在墙上，默不作声的等着他走进。

“回来了？”他伸手接过那笨重的画架。

“回来了。”

当年的Mendez微笑起来，无知无觉的跨入了命运的圈套。

 

—TBC—


End file.
